Gallagher Girl 4: Last Year
by DreamsInColor8
Summary: Sequeal to GG3&Summer of Spies. It's another year at Gallagher, their last. Blackthorne boys are still there learning with the girls. But there is one boy missing. Cammie wants to find him. And her and her friends will break as many rules to find him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's my new story! :) I bet you're all glad it's up. Well hope you like it. R&R. I love to know what you guys think. Lol.

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these fabulous characters(wish I did. sniff sniff) except for a few: Hunter, Ethan, Piper(I think you'll know who.). _

Gallagher Girl 4: Last Year

Zach, Liz, Bex, Macey, Hunter, and I all left Nebraska three weeks before it was time for school to start. Zach went to his uncle's. Luckily he would be back for school to start. I spent most of those three weeks with my parents. We did family things. My dad and I joked about my mom's cooking. Even though it was really jokes, it was true. Now it was the first day of school all over again. At least it wouldn't be at Roseville high. Everyone I love would be safe and sound at Gallagher except for my Dad who would be house hunting.

I was sitting a windowsill watching the limos come and drop students off. It was officially bye-bye to an all girls school. I was waiting for my friends to arrive. Macey, I knew was already here. She told me she'd be in the library. That's when I saw Bex and Liz come out of a limo. They must have spent the rest of the summer together. I hopped down and ran to greet them. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Bex and Liz dropped there luggage and hugged me.

"So what'd you and Zach do for the three weeks after we left Nebraska?" Liz asked, apparently she hadn't known that Zach had been with his uncle. Bex looked at her with a knowing smile.

"Liz, Zach went to his uncle's for the rest of the summer." Bex said for me. I nodded.

"Oh, oopsy daisy I had no idea." she said with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay. Come on why don't we go inside and unpack." I said trying to keep my mind off Zach. I couldn't wait till he arrived. I already saw other boys in the halls. We went to our room and Bex asked, "Is Macey here already?" I nodded.

"Yeah, she's in the library." I told them as we entered our room. I'd been unpacked for several days so I just stood and caught up with them. They had had a good summer. I told them of the family games that I played with my mom and dad. They were all smiling smiles that said 'you're family is back together again.' They were happy for me. When they finished we walked to the library.

I couldn't help but look out the window wondering if he was here yet. I was fiddling with the bracelet he gave me. When we walked in the library I saw Macey talking to Hunter. I smiled. Macey looked at me then looked at my hands, I quickly put them at my sides. I saw Macey smiling, it was quite a perceptive smile. It was like she could read my mind. She looked around at all of us and arched one of her perfect eyebrows. Macey stood up and greeted us.

"So, where is…" she paused, "Zach?" I shrugged. The last I saw him was at the airport where he was going to Maine apparently his uncle lived close to the school.

"Not here yet?" Hunter questioned standing close to Macey.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him at all." I told him. I figured if Zach got here he would want to see me. That's when we all heard giggling from behind the stacks. My heart started pounding what if-no he would never. I thought. We went back there quietly. I burst out laughing when I saw who would be the gossip during the meals for at least a little while. It was none other than the gossip queen herself. Tina and Ethan cuddled on the couch. Tina's eyes were wide in shock of us being her. She jumped up.

"Hey guys. What's up?" she asked nervously smoothing out her shirt and skirt.

"Well look here guys. I bet lots of students will believe this." Bex said with an sly grin. Tina's eyes looked as though they were going to pop out of her eyes.

"Please no! You can't do this. What if your mom gets wind of it then tells my mom? I'm doomed." she said narrowing her eyes at Bex.

"Maybe you should think of that the next time you start a rumor about someone." Bex said with a grin. "Let this be a lesson to you." I suppressed a laugh. Ethan stood up.

"Please, don't start the rumor." he asked, I could tell that he found it sort of funny. I think he was only saying it to be on Tina's side.

"Sorry, but we can't promise it won't leak. I mean who knows who else is in the library right now." Macey said with an evil grin. Tina looked around. That's when we saw Piper walk in. Her long blond hair was down flowing down her back. Last year I didn't know if what she had acted like was a cover or not. Seeing her now I didn't think it was. I think she really was a mean… person.

"The bitch is back." I heard Macey whisper in my ear with a grin. This wasn't the first time I'd heard her cuss, so I wasn't that surprised. Besides I think that name fit Piper perfect, although I would never admit it out loud. Piper came up to us.

A/N: First chapter done, second is on the way! :) Well what'd you think of the beginning? Good? Bad? Where is Zach anyways? You'll find out later, I promise. Oh, Piper, yeah she's back. It's there last year at Gallagher! :( Okay so maybe last year should have been they're last year but it's not just for the purpose of this story. Lol, so work with me here. :) Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in." Macey said hands on her hips, her eyebrow raised.

"McHenry." she said disgusted her nose turned up. I had a feeling I was missing something here.

"She's part of the other party." Macey whispered in my ear. I nodded. Piper turned to me.

"How's my precious Zachy?" she asked totally serious. I stepped up, right in her face.

"He's not _your_ anything. He's mine. He will _never_ be yours." I told her jabbing my finger into her shoulder.

"Don't. You. Dare. Jab. Me." she breathed. I stepped away.

"I just did." I said. She was getting on my nerves. I wanted Zach to show up. I wondered when he would. I missed him. Now Piper was talking about Zach as hers. I just wanted to show her how wrong she was.

"Cam, Macey, Liz let's go." I heard Bex's voice low and urgent. I nodded and followed Bex out of the library. We all came out and went to the Grand Hall. I looked up and was relieved to see English-American. Even though I knew we were going to be speaking it anyways. Just a habit I've picked up I guess. We walked in and sat down at our usual table. Maybe Zach was late like the one time Bex was late. Yeah that was it.

I thought trying to make it true but there was an unsettling feeling in my stomach. Where was he? I asked myself the whole time. I saw Mr. Smith's new face and it was actually…hot. Just not as hot as Mr. Solomon. I didn't know if I could ever look at Mr. Solomon the same way again though. Probably I would be able to. Bex, Liz, Macey all looked at me. Well actually I saw every head turn including my three friends. Then they all said the same thing.

"He's hot." then they moaned. They didn't want Mr. Smith to be hot. Then my mom stood at the podium smiling brightly. She was a lot more happy now that Dad was back.

"Welcome back girls." she said. We did the pledge and sat down again.

"Another year! It should be better than the last. This year we'll have another teacher along with Mr. Solomon teaching CoveOps. Then I noticed the extra seat. It was just like the year Bex had come in late, we had gotten a new teacher.

"So Cammie what do you know about the new teacher?" Tina asked me. I sighed.

"Nothing Tina. I didn't even know we were getting a new teacher." I told her sighing. I was wondering about it myself. Who could the new teacher be? I mean my mom had been spending a lot of time with my dad and I. When did she have time to recruit a new teacher? That's when the new teacher walked in. I should have guessed. He walked down the aisle and sat in his seat. He winked at me while he walked.

"Say hello to your new teacher, Mr. Morgan." mom said with her smile even brighter. I heard gasps around the crowd. Tina looked back out me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked me. I hated when they thought I knew something when I knew just as much as them.

"I didn't know!" I said exasperated. Sometimes it stunk to be the headmistresses daughter.

"What I _do _know is what you were doing early in the library." I said trying to hide my smile.

"What did Tina do in the library this morning?" Mick asked curiously. I saw Tina making a slicing motion across her neck.

"Oh nothing, nothing." I said as we started eating. When we were finished there was still no sign of Zach. I was really worried. When we finished our dinner we went upstairs and watched a marathon of movies. Then we stayed up all night. We fell asleep on a a rug. We woke up in the morning. We got dressed. Some girls primped for hours. I guess my Dad was hot or that's what my "sisters" said anyways. I said no way am I missing breakfast this morning.

I persuaded my friends to do the same. That would be weird if my friends thought my Dad was gag me…hot. I didn't even have to persuade Liz she would do it either way. Luckily all my friends were taken and didn't want to think about my dad like that anyway. I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to Zach. Were was he? I still had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. We went to our first class which was COW or Countries of the World. Mr. Smith teaches it and some girls forgot that it was really Mr. Smith and they were drooling.

A/N: What'd you think? Do you think it will be as good as the first two I've written? Or better? Review tell me what you think. Where is Zach anyways? You'll find out. :) Haha Lol. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Once we finished that class I went onto Cultures and Assimilation class. She told Liz and I to set the tables while she talked about how to behave properly when in front of a very important guest. We had to get partners. I had Bex as my partner and since Macey was up to our level she was Liz's partner. We were all to sit at a table.

Then we would practice. We got food while in the process so it wasn't too bad. At least now I know how to act in the presence of Senator soon to be Vice President McHenry. After C&A it was time to go to…CoveOps. Where my dad would be teaching. Not that I wasn't grateful that he was back but my mom was already headmistress now I have another family member as part of the faculty. Great.

Bex and I went separate ways from Liz as we went down to Sublevel two. We were in the elevator when suddenly we went down for about a hundred feet. We stopped. Then we were plummeting down again. Bex and I were braced against the elevator so we wouldn't get shaken too bad. Then a mechanical voice said, "Present DNA Please." A narrow slot appeared. It looked about finger size. I looked at Bex who nodded and I put my finger in. I felt something prick me, almost like a bee sting.

A small pin had pricked me. Then it disappeared and a fresh needle replaced it. Bex's face paled as much as it could pale. It wasn't much though. I just figured out that Bex, who would take on the most dangerous men in the world is afraid of needles. The mechanical voice sounded again, "Present DNA Please." Just as she stuck her finger in the doors slid open. I saw her breathe a sigh of relief.

We stepped out. I thought it was going to look like Sublevel one, but it was different. As we stepped in we saw other girls stepping out of elevators with bleeding fingers. There was creaking wide-plank oak wood floors. The ceiling reminded me of jigsaw puzzles, like one I did with my father when I was little. The walls had no seams it was just huge amounts of limestone and earth creating a barrier to the outside.

I couldn't determine how much limestone there was, just that there was a lot. It seemed never ending. That's when my dad and Mr. Solomon stepped out from a corner in the darkness. I did what Mr. Solomon taught us last year, I noticed things. I noticed that Mr. Solomon was wearing brown Italian loafers and my dad was wearing a pair of tennis shoes. The curious thing was there was another man beside him.

He had a long white beard, brilliant blue eyes that were sparkling against his dirty skin. His teeth were impeccibly white. He was in rags though. He must have had good dental care. Then I noticed little things like how instead of having his normal green eyes Mr. Solomon had brown eyes. Which meant one of two things. One he was wearing brown contacts or two every other time I've seen him he had been wearing green contacts.

I had a feeling my first assumption was correct. I looked over at my dad and saw that he had a peg leg and a cane. I saw his nose was slightly larger and he had a mole on his neck. I looked back at Mr. Solomon and saw that his hair had gone slightly gray. From the last time I saw him, which was over the summer, he had gotten gray hair. Maybe it was the fatherhood or maybe he was wearing a wig. I had no clue who the other guy was but I did know that Mr. Solomon and my dad were not the same.

"Welcome students to…" he paused dramatically for effect, "Covert Operations Sublevel two." I raised my hand.

"Yes, Ms. Morgan." Mr. Solomon asked he looked slightly annoyed.

"I have noticed a few things." I said wanting him to ask me to elaborate. I could feel the eyes of my classmates on me.

"Would you like to tell us what you noticed?" my dad asked me. I nodded.

"Mr. Solomon now has brown eyes instead of green, you're hair has gone gray, and he, my dad has a peg leg with a cane, your nose is slightly larger and you have a mole on your neck." I said pointing to each thing as I said it. I wasn't sure if I should call my dad dad or call him Mr. Morgan.

"Very good Ms. Morgan. In just a few minutes you have managed to see some things that none of your other classmates managed to." Mr. Solomon said with a smile.

"Now can any of you tell us who this man is?" my dad asked pointing to the old man beside them. I looked over at Bex who was grinning at me.

"Cam, that was bloody brilliant. I didn't even notice it that fast. I noticed his eyes but I hadn't seen anything else yet." she said her accent heavy. I saw Mick Morrison raise her hand.

"Is he a homeless man from New York City?" she asked. Sure it was way out in the ballpark but it was possible.

"No, Ms. Morrison. He is actually a she." Solomon said as the old guy took off his disguise and I saw a beautiful woman underneath. I was shocked to see who it was.

A/N: What'd you think? Was it good? I used some of the description from the real third Gallagher girl book: Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover. So any guesses on where Zach may be? Or who is the woman who was disguised as an old man? To tell me what you think please review!


	4. Chapter 4

That beautiful woman happened to be… surprise surprise my mom. I didn't even recognize my own mother! She was smiling at us. She went over and stood by my Dad. Everyone was looking at me.

"Headmistress Morgan!" I heard people say from behind me.

"Very perceptive." she said with a smile. I hoped she wasn't going to teach this class as well. I already had my dad teaching it.

"Thank you Headmistress Morgan you can go now." Solomon told her. "Class pay attention because this is the first and the last time I'm going to show you around." We followed my dad and Solomon and ended up in a humongous closet.

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to the science of disguise." my dad said with a smile. I was smiling too. This was a chamleons dream. A pavement artist dream. It was amazing. Mirrors lined the wall. There was drawers and shelfs fillled with clothes, wigs, false teeth, sunglasses, hats. Everything you would need to become invisible. It was beautiful I stared around in awe.

"Class we are going to try something. Three students will come with me, the rest of the students will go and sit down. One student at a time will come out and you have to try and figure out who it is." my dad said to us. I smiled this was going to be fun.

"Who would like to volunteer to go first?" Solomon asked us. I raised my hand, so did Bex, and Macey.

"Okay, then you three. Come along." Solomon said asking us to follow my dad as everyone else followed Solomon down the hallway. We followed my Dad back to the closet.

"You three, put on your disguises. You can change in those rooms. Use anything you want." he said pointing to what looked to be dressing rooms. We looked around. I saw a wig that was short black hair in the punk rock style. I chose that wig. I pick out some green colored some wedges in a pair of converse I found, that was to make me taller.

I made my nose bigger too and added a freckle on my cheek. Then I grabbed a pair of false teeth, they were perfectly straight and white. I was wearing a skirt and a t-shirt with a skull on it. I looked over at my best friends. I was surprised by what I saw. I saw my two best friends plain as day. Since I was finished I went over to them.

"Guys you were supposed to put on a disguise." I told them. They looked at me and grinned.

"But Cam, we did and they're bloody brilliant." Macey said to me. My mouth popped open. It wasn't Macey talking it was Bex. She was disguised as Macey!

"That's so cool. But how?" I asked then I remembered we're spies and this closet is awesome and big full of lots of stuff.

"There was some different color skin stuff. It was so cool so Bex and I had an idea. It's probably best if you go out first though." Bex I mean the real Macey told me. I would have been fooled had it not been for their voices. I nodded.

"Hey, Dad we're ready." I called to him. He was outside. He came in and studied us.

"Well let's say I can't see the difference in the disguises you two picked." Dad said waving at Bex and Macey. "But we'll have her go out first." He said pointing at me. Apparently he couldn't even tell I was his daughter. I smiled.

"Nice teeth. Now none of you talk because it will give it away." Dad said leading us to where Mr. Solomon and the rest of the class sat waiting. I went in first.

"She has white skin so it has to be Cam or Macey!" a kid said. I smiled. That must have convinced them.

"You're Macey, she has brilliant white teeth." Eva said deciding for the whole class who just nodded and said yeah. Boy did I pull one over on them. I walked out and in walked Macey-I mean Bex. Macey and I were watching and listening. It was a double sided glass. We could see them but they could see us.

"Ms. McHenry I do know that you are new at this but the object of this is to disguise yourself." Mr. Solomon. Macey turned to me and grinned. I saw Bex grin too, then she walked out.

A/N: What'd you think? I didn't use everything from the third book but I used parts. I don't know maybe her Aunt Abby will come in later. Lol. I personally would love that closet it'd be so cool. Lol. Well hoped you liked it! Mr. Solomon and Mr. Morgan couldn't even tell who they were through the disguises. Lol wow. Well anyways please review! I love reviews! So keep 'em coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone thought she was Macey. So that meant that they had gotten me wrong. That's when the real Macey walked in.

"Ms. Baxter as I just explained to Ms. McHenry you were supposed to put on a disguise. Clearly you didn't do as you were told." Solomon said shaking his head sadly. We fooled the teacher. Wow. That's when Bex and I walked in. My dad came in as well.

"Okay, take off your disguises if you even put one on." Dad said to us sitting on a desk. Then we did. I pulled off the stuff that made my fake nose. I wiped away the mole, took out the fake teeth and pulled off the wig. Took off my shoes and took out the wedges that were in it. Then it was Bex and Macey's turn. They began pulling off their skin. The kids watched in awe as they did so. I saw Mr. Solomon blush slightly.

"Very good. We had no idea who you were whatsoever." Mr. Solomon said smiling, proud of us. Then we went back and took off our stuff. Another three people were going to go but we ran out of time.

"Next time, another three will go. Then we'll test you guys on the real world…or staff." My dad said. We would try our disguises out! Awesome!

"This is going to be bloody brilliant!" Bex said to me as we walked up to the main floor.

"Yeah. I can walk around and people won't recognize me." Macey said with a smile. I laughed only Macey would think about.

"I'm hunrgy." Bex said with a grin. Luckily it was lunch time now. I looked up and saw that instead of speaking English-American we were speaking French-France. We went in and got our food. I was looking around for Zach.

"Où est-Zach?" Tina asked us as we sat down for lunch. I shrugged. Then she leaned in and whispered in English.

"So, is it true that he was having an affair with the Russian Emassador and he moved to Russia?" Tina asked me.

"Non, bien sûr!" No, of course not! I said to her. Or at least I didn't think so. He was with me all summer no scratch that he was with me most of the summer. Except for those three weeks.

"Comment savez-vous?" How do you know? She asked me. Then I lost it, I knew it because I just knew it.

"Because he loves me!" I practically yelled. I felt the eyes of pretty much all the kids on me. I didn't say it in French either. Bex, Liz, and Macey all looked at me too. I barely finished eating my food before I could get out of there. I went into my room. I half expected to see Zach lying on my bed with his hands behind his head. But nothing. I sat down on my bed and I felt something under my pillow. I pulled out an enevolpe. Written in Zach's scrawl was my name written. I hastily teared it open. Inside was a letter from Zach.

Dear Cammie,

I ask for you not to worry about me. I am not in Russia. I do love you.

But I cannot come to school this year. I have some…business to take care

of. But trust that I love you as much as person can love someone. Don't come looking for me. Like I said before I can't lose you. If I did I

couldn't bare it.

Love forever and for always,

-Z

How could he expect me not to come after him? Well at least I knew he loved me and he wasn't in Russia…having an affair. I would have Liz analyze this note. There was no postcard but maybe Zach somehow left a way to find him. I knew he was smart and probably hadn't but I still needed to try. That's when Liz, Bex, and Macey walked in they saw what I was holding in my hands. Bex took it away befor I could stop her. She read the note aloud.

A/N: What'd you think? Is Cammie just going to sit by and do what Zach tells her? You'll find out. Well you know what to do now. If you don't I'll remind you. Review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Cam's pov

"Dear Cammie, I ask for you not to worry about me. I am not in Russia. I do love you. But I cannot come to school this year. I have some…business to take care of. But trust that I love you as much as a person can love someone. Don't come looking for me. Like I said before I can't lose you. If I did I couldn't bare it. Love forever and for always, -Z." Bex read walking around the room. I felt color flood to my cheeks.

"When did he tell you that before?" Macey asked as I snatched the letter out of Bexs' hand.

"We'll get on it Cam." Liz said taking the envelope and taking a closer look at it.

"Well he had to write it today and he was in the school today." Macey said looking at all of us. I couldn't believe I forgot about that.

"You're right. Could we figure out exactly when he wrote it?" I asked Liz.

"Possibly come on. Let's get to work." Liz said and since we didn't have anything to do this period we went to work. We went down and Liz scanned the letter with a machine. I just sat back and watched so I wouldn't get in the way. After Liz did a few more things she said she was finished.

"Well, he wrote it five hours ago." Liz said looking at me.

"Five hours ago?" I asked her confused. How was that possible? Tina only asked if he was having an affair about thirty minutes ago.

"Yeah, he must have some inside source or something. Otherwise how would he know?" Bex asked.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked Liz. I wanted to know where he was, he could be anywhere by now.

* * *

Zach's pov

Somewhere in London a boy steps off a plane. He's hoping the girl he left a note for ignores it completely and comes to find him. But she's a Gallagher Girl, she'll come. After all how else is he supposed to free his parents from where they are trapped. Yes, his parents might not even be alive and maybe they aren't but he still needs to he's breaking a lot of rules, but he got wind that his parents may be trapped somewhere in London.

He knew that there were clues to where they were he just had to get to The Pig's Ear by seven tonight otherwise he'd lost his chance. It was already six thirty so he had to move quick. Since there is a five hour time difference between London and Virginia. He had just enough time to find a hotel then go to the pub. He found a good hotel for a cheap price. He put his stuff in his room.

"Hello, mate. Do you know where I can find The Pig's Ear?" Zach said in the best English accent he could.

"Yes, go down the street for three blocks then turn right. You can't miss it. It's right on the corner." the man said. Zach said his thanks and made his way to the Pub.

* * *

Cam's pov

Back at Gallagher.

"Liz, may not know where Zach is. But I think I know where he is." said a familiar voice from behind us. We turned around to see Tina standing there.

"How?" I asked but I was willing to take any help we could get right now. I wanted to find Zach so bad that I was willing to use the intel that Tina had. Was it good intel? Well we couldn't be sure.

"First you have to promise never to spread that rumor about Ethan and I." Tina said striking a deal, a good one in fact.

"Deal. Now where is Zach?" I said shaking her hand. She looked at me and smiled.

"Rumor has it he flew to London to get some intel on his parents." Tina said looking at us.

"Thanks Tina." I said with a grateful smile.

"Yes, but you have to promise not to go out looking for him. You guys it would be too dangerous." Tina said. I sighed. I put my hand behind my back and crossed my fingers. Sorry Tina!

"I promise." I said my fingers were crossed it didn't count. I felt bad for promising and not planning on keeping my promise.

"Okay, then see you guys later. And remember don't tell a soul about earlier." Tina reminded us as she walked out.

A/N: What'd you think? I've never really done another perspective before so do you think it was good? I thought it was, but I wrote it so it doesn't count. Lol. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Cam's pov

"Liz can you get us some fake passports and fake IDs? But don't do our real faces or names. I have an idea." I said with a smile. I had just the idea. We would use the closet in Sublevel two. We could pack a whole year's worth a clothes with that closet. We could use some of our own clothes though.

"I'll get on it." Liz said as she started typing on the computer.

"Is it possible to save the picture for last?" I asked her. She looked up with a smile. She had a determined look in her eye.

"Oh, goody a challenge! I'll see what I can do." Liz said excited that she could try something new. I was surprised she was going to do it anyway. Usually she told us not to do this sort of stuff. But she's a spy we're all spies. It's in our nature.

* * *

Zach's pov

I had just walked into The Pig's Ear. I looked around for someone who fit the description of my informant. He's name is Vern Sherman. I looked around and saw a man sipping his beer. His head was down and he was wearing a long black coat. I walked up to him. I was leaning against the bar. I was facing out.

"You Vern?" I asked him not looking at him. But I could feel his eyes on me.

"Depends. Who's asking?" he asked his voice scratchy like a smokers. I looked at him and smirked.

"Zach Reese." I said using my cover. I turned around and ordered a beer. I flashed my fake ID and the guy didn't look at me twice.

"So you the guy who wanted the intel on the Goodes?" he asked me looking at me through squinted eyes.

"Yeah. You have it?" I asked him my eyes roaming over his body. I saw a place where it looked too flat.

"Depends you have my money?" he asked me. I sighed and pulled out the wad of money just a little so only he could see it. It was a thousand dollars. It was hard getting my uncle to loan me the rest of the money I needed. I had saved a lot of money over the years and when I worked at the B&B with Cammie I made even more. But that summer I had spent some of that money on Cammie. It was worth it though.

"Let's go outside." the man said. I paid for my drink and so did he. Then we went outside. We stepped into an alley and made the deal. It went smoothly, that is until some guy tried to take the intel. Let's just say he's going ot be on crutches for a while. I went back to the hotel.

When was Cammie going to get here. I needed her help. Maybe she decided not to come. Maybe she listened to me. Damn I hope not. I never should have told her not to come. Well how would she know where I was? She's a Gallagher girl, she'll find me and a way to get here.

* * *

Cam's pov

The next morning at Gallagher four girls were planning a trip to England.

We were in the grand hall conversing in Portegese. Bex, Macey, and I would get some things from the closet during CoveOps today. Then we would finish our fake Ids and then we would use Macey's credit cards to get plane tickets. We were getting out tonight. The day seemed to go on slowly.

It took forever then we had CoveOps. At the end of the class Solomon and my dad dissmissed us early. They were leaving before all the kids. Macey was going to distract them while Bex and I got the stuff. We brought some bags to carry stuff in. Our cover was it was extra credit for P&E. Lucky for us they didn't ask anymore than that. I was getting ready to leave when my dad came up.

"Where's your boy Cam?" dad asked. I answered honestly.

"I don't know for sure." I said, because I didn't. I only knew where he might be.

"I'm sorry Cam." he said before he walked out with Mr. Solomon. I saw them get in an elevator. I saw Macey get in with them. That was our cue. Bex and I slipped into the shadows. We made our way to the closet. There were no camera's in or around it. We walked in. I grabbed four wigs. Then I got some wedges to make us taller. Bex got the puddy to make our noses bigger and she also got contacts.

I grabbed the stuff to make moles and freckles. We each grabbed two pairs of jeans and two t-shirts. We also decided it would be best to change our teeth too. When we finished we were glad to see some girls and guys still talking. We slipped past them without them noticing out packs being heavier. We got in the elevators and went up. We got to our rooms and put the bags under the bed. Then we went down to lunch. Liz looked nervous. She was slightly paler than usually. Macey looked at her.

"Chill Liz otherwise we're all going to get caught." Macey told her as she ate her food.

A/N: What'd you think? I'd like to know. So their great escape is tonight. Let see how it goes. Zach made the deal! I hope to update again tonight but I don't know if I will. We'll just have to see. Thanks for reading now review!


	8. Chapter 8

Cam's pov

"It's hard we've neve done something this…dangerous before." Liz whispered.

"We'll be fine Liz. Maybe get in a little bit of trouble or…" I said not wanting to say the last thing. "Get expelled." I mumbled.

"What?!?" Liz asked a little loudly. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Maybe you should stay here and cover for us. Think you could whip up a couple of cell phones?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I like that idea. I think I can." Liz said with a smile. I smiled back. This would all work out…hopefully.

"Okay, we'll work on it after lunch." Bex said a smile on her face. When we finished we went up to our room.

"Let's get on some disguises. Then Liz can take our pictures and finish our Ids." I said as we entered our room. Bex and I brought out the duffle bags and we picked our disguises. I was wearing a long brown haired wig. Macey was wearing a short blond hair wig. While Bex was wearing a black hair wig. I raised my height by two inches. Macey didn't use any. Bex raised hers by one inch.

I made my nose a little bigger but not much. Then I added a mole right beside my left ear. Bex looked stunning as always. My eye color was brown. Macey's were also brown and Bexs' were green. Liz took pictures of us. Then we took it all off and went downstairs again. Liz made our Ids and was working on the cell phones.

* * *

Zach's pov

Back in London.

I was going through the intel I had bought. It said my parents were hidden under ground. I was looking through it over and over again. I was afraid I was looking at it too much and a fresh pair of eyes needed to take a look. Frustrated I threw it down. I got up and grabbed my coat. I locked my door and took a walk.

The streets of London were quiet, my guess many people were eating dinner. I walked and walked. I crossed serveral bridges. I was clearing my mind. I knew I had walked for three hours. I wasn't tired and I wasn't hungry but I decided to turn back. I stopped at a diner. I ate and then went back to the hotel.

* * *

Cam's pov

"Hey, Liz. Is there a way to find out if Zach got on a plane?" I asked her. We were t-minus an hour before we would go.

"Yeah, one sec. I'm almost finished with the cell phones." Liz said putting the finishing touches on the cell phones. Then she turned to the computer and typed in a few things.

"There is a report of a guy fitting Zach's description boarding a plane. Problem is that his passport said he was twenty-one and his name is Zach Reese." Liz told me. I knew in my heart that it was _my_ Zach.

"That's him, I'm sure." I told Liz. She nodded and handed us our cell phones.

"I programmed the numbers for all the cell phones in all the cell phones." Liz said a glint of worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry Liz we'll be fine." Bex said giving her arm a squeeze. Liz just nodded. She printed out our Ids and then she lamanated them. I had no idea we even had a lamantor. Then she cut around the edges and handed us our Ids. My name was Cameron Reese. I looked at Liz who smiled at me.

"Reese? What am I supposed to be married to Zach?" I asked her. She smiled sheepishly and nodded. I saw we all had the same first names as our real first names. Our last names though were different. When we finished we went to our room. Macey, Bex, and I packed clothes for the trip. We weren't sure how long it would take. I wrote a note. It starts off saying 'If you are reading this that means I am either dead, in a coma, or in London, or with Zach.'

It says how sorry I am and that I wanted to be with Zach. It tells who I love and what I want who to have. Like a will. I slipped it under my pillow where I found the letter Zach had given me. Then we got our disguises and went to my secret passage way. The one that leads out. We walked to Roseville. In the shadows we put on our disguises and caught a taxi. We went to the closest airport and got the earliest flight to London. The plane ride was long.

* * *

Zach's pov

In London.

I was back to studying the intel. I looked over it again and again. It said two people were alive underground. They fit the description of my parents. It even said their names. If Cam wasn't here in the morning I was going to go try and find my parents myself. I put the papers down and sleep came over me. The light was still on but I was out cold and that's how they found me.

A/N: What'd you think? Was it good? Well I'm not sure you'll have to tell me. So please review! I got it out tonight! They're finally coming to London. :) Yay! Just hope they don't get into trouble. Lol. Well thanks for reading. Now review!


	9. Chapter 9

Cam's pov

"Is he dead? He looks dead. And ew smells dead. Does he even take showers?" Macey said peering down at Zach while plugging her nose.

"He's not dead. See his chest is rising and falling." Bex said pointing. I hadn't said anything I was just staring. Okay so we hadn't seen each other for three weeks and three days but I loved him. Then I noticed the papers on the bed. I reached to grab them and a hand stopped me. I looked back at Zach and he had a smile on his face.

"Mmm…Cam." he mumbled pulling me onto him. I guess he was tired because he was still slightly asleep. Then he kissed me. When that happened his eyes popped open.

"Hi, honey. I'm home." I said with a smile. He grinned at me and I could hear Macey and Bex trying really hard not to laugh. Zach looked past me and at Macey and Bex.

"Macey and Bex, right?" Zach asked me. I nodded. I think he was just making sure, since we all still had our disguises on. We would keep them on as long as we were in England. I rolled off Zach and he got up.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower. Then we can get to work." Zach said as he grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"Good idea." Macey said. Bex was smiling. I jus rolled my eyes. That's when Bex came up to me.

"I snagged these from the CoveOps closet." Bex said showing me two rings. I looked at her.

"What are they for?" I asked her not understanding why she was showing me. She smiled.

"Cammie, you are so smart but sometimes pretty dumb. I'm going to give Zach one and I think you know the rest." Bex said with a grin. I gasped.

"No!" I said surprised at her, "We're too young." She smiled some more and wrapped her arm around me.

"Have you seen your Id?" Bex asked me. Then Macey came up on my other side.

"Think of it as a cover and then when you're older and he really pops the question. You will have had practice." Macey said with a grin, "Might want to make sure he takes showers though." I laughed.

"Guys no. It's a bad idea. He probably won't even go for it. Besides we're here on business." I said.

"We'll kick butt and you can make it a holiday as well. I mean if we're going to get in trouble might as go all the way." Bex said with a smile.

* * *

Zach's pov

I had taken a quick shower and when I came out I stood and listened to what the girls were saying. Bex had two rings and was talking to Cammie. The rings were wedding rings. She was talking about me and Cammie. My heart was racing. Bex and Macey were trying to get Cam to go along with it. I wouldn't need any convincing. I walked over to them and wound my arm around Cam's waist. Bex put the two rings away quickly.

"So when are we going to go find your parents?" Macey asked. Good question I still didn't know exactly where they were.

"I think you guys need to take a look at the intel I got. I've looked at it so much, I can't get anything from it now." I told them. It was sad but true.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom and fix my fake nose." Cammie said as she came out of my embrace and walked off to the bathroom.

"So Zach, what would you think of popping the question to Cam as a cover?" Bex asked me pulling out the ring. My heart started pounding again. Of course I would.

"Would she say yes?" I asked just making sure. Actually I was quite positive she would say yes.

"Are you kidding? She's in love with you." Macey said looking at me as though I was dumb, "Did you see how fast we got here?"

"You're right. Give me the ring." I said taking the ring, "No ceremony right? I'll just give it to her and we'll be married?"

"Yeah, we can't have a real ceremony of course." Bex told me. I was wondering what was taking Cammie so long.

"What about the Id?" I asked making sure we had everything covered.

"Liz put Cam's last name as Reese. So it will look like you're married." Macey said with a grin.

* * *

Cam's pov

Zach agreed with them. He was going to ask me! Okay, it was exciting and frightening. I knew it was cover but it felt real. I walked out even though I had been listening. I hid the smile that was dying to break free.

A/N: What'd you think? More Zach's POV. Lol. Well looks like he's going to pop the question. Of course it won't be real, but real enough. I just had to put some fluff in there. :) Well thanks for reading now review. Please review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Cam's pov

Zach put his arm around my waist again.

"Come on lets look at the papers." he said to us. I put on a questioning look. They should have been doing that while I was in the bathroom. I knew they hadn't because they were getting Zach to take the ring.

"Why don't Macey and look at the papers, why you and Cam catch up on the balcony?" Bex suggested giving Zach a look.

"Okay, come on Cammie." Zach said I knew he was going to "propose" now. I started to protest.

"But don't you want to find your parents sooner rather than later. What if I can be of some help?" I asked. He looked like he had a delma.

"Later, we have plenty of time." Zach said grabbing my hand. There was no stopping him now.

* * *

Zach's pov

My heart was working over time. I was pulling Cammie out to the balcony. I was scared and excited. I had no idea what she would say. My heart said she would say yes. But the reasonable side said she would say no. We were standing out looking at the view.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she asked me with a smile. I looked at her.

"Yes, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said not talking about the view but about Cammie. She smiled. I grabbed her hands. This wasn't how I pictured I would do it. But this was just practice. I bent down on one knee. I had her hands in mine.

"Cammie, I know we haven't been together that long but… Will you marry me?" I asked butterflies rolling around in my stomach. I asked her as if it were real not as cover. I saw tears fill her eyes. I was afraid she would say no.

"Yes. Of course. I love you." she said a tear falling down her cheek. I slipped the ring on her finger and then I wiped her tear away with my thumb.

"Good thing this is just for cover. Otherwise my parents would kill me." Cammie said jokingly. We both laughed. I picked her up and kissed her. I heard applauding from inside. I turned to see Macey and Bex with big grins on their faces.

"At least we know what's going tao happen in the future." I heard Bex whisper. She came up and gave me my ring. Cammie slipped it on my finger.

* * *

Cam's pov

We were "married" now. If my mom ever found about it she would kill me. I think my dad would kill Zach. I was happy though because she wouldn't find out.

"Now, come on. Let's go look at those papers." I said grabbing Zach's hand. We all looked at the papers except for Zach who just stood by and watched.

"Look here it says Fullham road." Bex said pointing at something on the paper. It didn't say Fullham road exactly but it implied it.

"Yeah, says thirty-six feet under." I said pointing at some numbers on the paper.

"Where on Fullham road?" Zach asked coming to look at the papers. That's when I saw the dark circles under his eyes.

"Well find it. Why don't you get some sleep?" I said to him. He shook his head, no.

"I need to find them. I can't go to sleep now." he said, his hands running through his hair.

"We will keep looking. Now you need to go get some rest." I told him firmly.

"Fine. I'll take a nap." he said glumly. Bex, Macey, and I moved to the balcony and Zach took a nap. We sat around a little table.

"Look it says go to the nearest sewage tunnel. Ew! I don't want to go climbing around in a sewage tunnel." Macey said. I read on. I could see how Zach could miss this. It was in code. Guess he hadn't studied it in school yet.

"Macey, these are Zach's parents. We'll do anything to find them." I told her. She nodded.

"So we go down the sewage tunnel then turn left and find the door." Bex finished.

"I think we should do this soon. But I don't think we're ready yet. We did bring spy supplies, right?" I asked them. Bex nodded and went to her bag.

"I have a pen that is actually a laser and can cut through steel. I have a propel thingy. You know where you hook yourself on and it will let you down or up. I also have some minor explosives. Like ones you would blow off a door with." she said with a smile.

"How did you manage to get those on the plane?" Macey asked Bex, "I heard they are very thorough." Bex just grinned.

"A magician never tells her secrets." Bex said with a smirk that didn't give anything away.

"She's a spy. Let's just wonder. Bex anything else?" I said. She looked at me with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, I have about thirty feet of rope. Mints that you can lick and stick somewhere and they'll explode. Just make sure not to eat them." she said looking pointedly at Macey.

"Why would I eat the mints? I don't eat that much anyways. Like I'll need a snack." she scoffed. Offended by Bex.

A/N: What'd you think? I think it's sweet! Lol, but that's just me. :) Thanks for reading. Now if you would, review!


	11. Chapter 11

Cammie's pov

"Chill guys." I told them, "We need to focus." That was an understatement.

"What else will we need to go under?" Macey asked us.

"Probably some night vision goggles, maybe a gun." Bex said with a grin, "It will be so cool, using a gun."

"Yeah, just don't shoot your friends." I said with a laugh.

* * *

Zach's pov

I fell asleep quickly. When I woke up I walked out to find all three girls discussing weapons and what we would need. I was staring at Cammie. Wearing that ring. I was happy. Now I would have to get my parents back. I needed to take Cammie for dinner. I mean, really what was the point of being married for cover if I couldn't take my "wife" out for a romantic dinner. I heard some of the things we would need.

I had a couple of pairs of night vision goggles and I happened to know where to get a gun. I would need another pair of night vision goggles and some more money. I mean I had enough to make it back to the US but I would need more to get those things _and_ take Cam to dinner. I knocked on the door and they all looked up. I saw Cam's smile it was bright and it was for me.

"I was thinking we could go grab a bite to eat. I also was thinking we could get a gun and another pair of night vision goggles." I said to the group.

"Where would you find a gun?" Cammie asked me getting up. Bex and Macey got up too.

"Well I know a guy who knows a guy." I told them. It was true the guy I got the intel from knew a guy I could get a gun from.

"So where are we going to eat?" Cammie asked me. I felt bad I wouldn't be able to pay.

"One sec Cam. I need to talk to Macey for a second." I told her going towards Macey.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Macey asked me. I put my arm around her shoulders.

"I only have enough money left to get back to the US. I have no more money to spare. I figure since you are um…you know." I said not wanting to be rude. She looked at me and smiled.

"Loaded?" Macey asked with a laugh. I nodded.

"Would you either like to buy everything while we're here or buy my plane ticket?" I asked her.

"I'll buy the plane ticket. You cover everything else. I don't want anyone tracking us with my credit card. I mean they could tell we're in London but I don't want them knowing where in London." Macey said. I nodded. Then I walked back to Cammie and smiled.

"We're all good to go." I told her. She looked at me.

"My "husband" isn't cheating on me already, is he?" she asked me with a smile. I smiled back and kissed her.

"No of course not." I told her.

* * *

Cam's pov

Something suspicious was going on. Zach was talking to Macey about something, I just didn't know what. I guess he really didn't want me to know anyway. Bex told me to ignore it. We were walking out the door when the cell phone rang. It told me it was Liz. I flipped it open.

"Hey Liz." I said cordially. I wondered if she was calling to check up on us.

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" I heard my mom say through the phone. By the sound of it she was so not happy.

"Mom, we uh…gotta go can't have you tracing the call. Love you and dad. Bye!" I said as I clicked the phone off and shut it. My heart was racing. Uh-oh! I knew I was in big trouble now. We all were.

"Who was that?" Bex asked worriedly. I gulped. This was bad we had to get rid of the cell phone.

"My. Mom." I told her. We all shared a look that said uh-oh we're dead.

"We'll talk to her later." Zach said as we walked down the street. I threw the cell phone in a trash can. We went into a nice little restaurant. Zach and I sat at our own little table while Macey and Bex sat at another.

"So Mrs. Reese. What would you like to order?" Zach asked me with a grin.

"Well, Mr. Reese, that depends. What are you having?" I asked him with a smile.

"Hmm…I think I'll order some bubbly. Then I think I'll order spaghetti and meatballs. We could share," he said to me with a suggestive smile. I smiled back.

"Okay. We could do that. But you know I'm not big on the drinking. I guess I could drink one glass of bubbly to celebrate." I told him with a smile.

"Good to know." he said as he ordered. I drank one glass. Then we ate the spaghetti. It was just like the movie Lady and the Tramp. If you've seen that movie you know that we had ate the same piece of spaghetti and our lips met. He was grinning when he pulled back.

* * *

Zach's pov

We went to dinner. Then we had a Lady and the Tramp moment(yeah, I watched that movie. Just because I'm a tough guy doesn't mean I don't watch Disney movies). I got her to drink one glass of champagne. That was good enough. I think she was enjoying herself. I was too, but I still really wanted to find my parents. When we finished our dinner we went for a walk down the streets of London hand in hand. When we got back to the room. The door was cracked open slightly.

"Maybe my mom found us." Cammie whispered in my ear. I hoped that was true. Then the yelling would begin, but if it wasn't her mom the fighting would begin. I hoped for our sake that it wasn't either one them and it was just a cleaning lady. But there was no cart outside. We all went in quietly.

When we got in there were three men in masks searching through the papers. We went in and Bex took out one guy silently. Cam and I got the other two. We tied them up. When they woke up they tried to get untied. They had no such luck. We un-gagged one of them and started interrogating.

"Who are you?" I asked one of the men. He spit, luckily I dodged it.

"I'm no one." the man said with a laugh. I nodded.

"Right a no one who's going to have a bloody nose in a moment." Bex said cracking her nuckles.

* * *

Cam's pov

We were interogating three men. Wow, that's a first. Bex couldn't wait to punch the guy. Macey didn't look too interested. Zach was next to Bex questioning the guy and I was right next to Zach.

"Right…what's a girl gonna do?" the guy asked with a smile. Then Bex slugged him in the face.

"Ow. Man you hit like a…man." the guy said to Bex. I smiled.

"Watch what I can do," I said I as I punched me him in the nose. Blood spurted out of his nose.

"Crap…shit…ow." the guy said. I'm sure he was wishing he could hold his nose.

"You want to tell us who you are now? Before _I_ hit you." Zach threatened.

A/N: Sorry that I didn't update yesterday very much. Something happened with the internet and I couldn't get on. I wrote one chapter…a long chapter. So I hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Please review! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Cam's pov

"All right man. But he'll kill us." Damian said his lip trembling. Zach just smiled.

"Run away. Do something so you don't come back to us. Otherwise I'll send the girls after you." Zach told them with a smirk.

"Please no! You can't do that to us. We'll leave and _never_ come back. We can't promise some other guys won't come though." Damian said his eyes roaming around looking at Bex, Macey, and I.

"Then when we release you will leave." Zach said again. The guy nodded. We untied all the guys and they all left in a hurry.

* * *

Zach's pov

These guys were scared out of their minds. I was glad when they left.

"We should move to a new hotel. This one as we figured out, is not safe. I think we'll find a new one in the morning. I'll go get the supplies we need." I told the three girls.

"Wait, I'll come with you," Cammie said to me. I couldn't say no. I sighed.

"Fine. Bex, Macey will you stay here and watch the stuff?" I told them. They nodded. Cam and I went outside. I had my arm around her waist and that's how we walked. I happened to know where Vern lived so that's where we went. When we got there I knocked on the door.

"What?" I heard his scratchy voice call from inside. I could here him hobbling to the door.

"Vern, it's Zach." I called to him. I heard some scuffling around. The door swung open. He was standing there holding a cup filled half full of an amber liquid. I figured it was scotch.

"What do you want now? And who is this pretty young thing?" Vern asked waving his hand at Cammie.

"This is my wife, Cammie." I told him introducing her to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." she said with a smile as she shook his hand. He looked around.

"Come in, come in." he said ushering us in. The inside of his house was messy. Papers were every where.

"I expect you need something. What'll it be?" he asked us. We took a seat on the couch.

* * *

Cam's pov

The man Vern was a pig. I heard all men are though. His house was a mess. This reminded me of Bex. She always loved the 'lived in' style/look. I just let Zach do the talking. Turns out Zach didn't need to go to the friend of Vern's. Vern sold Zach two guns with bullets of course. That's all Zach wanted. He also got another pair of night vision goggles.

"Thanks Vern." Zach said as we got up and went out the door. We walked out the door and was on our way back to the hotel when four men attacked. We each got two down but one of the men grabbed me. The other one was holding Zach. The one was grabbing me and pulling me away from Zach.

"The gun! Get the gun!" I screamed kicking the guy who had me. Zach tried but it was useless.

"I can't reach it!" he told me his eyes frantic.

* * *

Zach's pov

Four men attacked. We were lucky we took out two, but they grabbed us. One was dragging Cammie. I was surprised no one was bothered by the racket. One guy was dragging Cammie towards a car. I was struggling to get out of the man's grasp to get to Cammie. I had no luck the guy had me in a hold and it was impossible to get out of. The guy who had Cammie was tugging her to a car. I could see the panic in her eyes as she struggled to get free. I couldn't have them take her. I had no say in the matter of course.

"Cammie!" I yelled as she was pushed into the trunk of a golden car with the plates J1K7P9. The guy dropped me to the ground before I could get up he kicked me in the stomach three times and then he hit me on the back of the head with something. I heard his footsteps retreating towards the car that Cammie was in. I raised my head groggily and was able to see very little. My vision was very blurry. I saw the car take off.

I got to my unsteady feet and tried to run after it. How come I couldn't run fast enough? I was a spy! How does this happen to a spy? I fell to my knees and tears filled my eyes but did not spill over. I twisted the wedding ring around my finger, remembering that is was only today that we got "married." They had Cammie and she was gone now. Shit. I'd rather be in her spot right now. I got on my feet with a vengence. Who ever took my parents, who ever took Cammie was going to pay. I ran back to the hotel.

A/N: What'd you think? Who took Cammie? And where did they take her? You'll find out in the next chapter. Well hoped you liked it. I hope the switching of pov's isn't as confusing now. :) Thanks for reading. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Cam's pov

It was dark in the trunk. I felt around looking for something to get the trunk open with. Then I remembered most cars today have those emergency open things in the back. I felt around for one. I felt it but there was a jumble of wires. Back to plan A I thought hopelessly. I felt around for something to open the trunk with. I found a mag light which I switched on. I looked at the jumble of wires. I should be able to fix it. I just had to remember how.

I put the mag light on the floor and it still gave off enough light to see around the whole entire space. I wondered where Zach was. Did they bring him with us? Or was he lying somewhere hurt or…worse. I couldn't think about that. I had to focus on getting out. I put wires together. I thought I had finished and by that time the car had come to a stop. I thought we were at a light so I tried the trunk and it opened. I jumped out and started running. I realized I was in an underground parking garage. I kept running anyways. That is until I was grabbed by two beefy arms.

* * *

Zach's pov

I got back to the hotel and Bex and Macey knew something was wrong as soon as they saw Cammie wasn't with me.

"Where is she?" Bex demanded grabbing me by the front of my shirt. I was slammed up against the wall.

"She was taken by a two men in a golden car with the license plate number J1K7P9," I told her, "We are going to find her."

"Bex let go of his shirt he's clearly broken up about this. After all he does love her enough to marry her for cover," Macey said and I could tell she was worried.

"Fine. Come on we'll have to find your parents. If we do we'll probably find Cam. Did you get the guns?" Bex said letting me go and going to get our supplies. She brought back a duffel bag.

"Okay. Let's go," I said as we ran out the door. We went to the right street and since it was night we had no trouble. Bex and I lifted the heavy metal lid off the drain. Then we attatched who cords of rope. Bex and Macey went down first. Then I followed. We pulled the two ropes once we were down and the lid went back to the way it was before we had opened it.

"Okay so which way?" I asked turning on a flashlight. I needed to find my parents then they could help me look for Cammie.

"Turn left and look for a door. I'm guessing it's also on the left because it only says turn left and look for the door," Bex told me as we turned left.

* * *

Cam's pov

The guy with the beefy arms had just as beefy face. I saw the guy who Damian had described. He looked horrible. It made my skin tingle in a bad way just looking at him. The scar was gruesome, it needed to be healed. I averted my eyes when he came near. I was being held in the beefy guy's arm when the guy came. He walked with a cane. He had long bony fingers and girly nails.

"I hear you and your husband are looking for information on the Goodes." he said running a finger down the side of my cheek. I tried not to shudder as he did so. His hand was cold and ruff.

"No," I lied not looking him in the eyes. He grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"Do I disgust you? Is that why you won't look me in the eyes?" he asked squeezing my face. It hurt but I didn't show it.

"Yes and yes," I said moving my eyes away from his face. He laughed a horrible laugh. It felt like it was vibrating my bones. It was a very unpleasant feeling.

"Silly girl," he said before slapping me across the face, "Take her to be with good woman." I wondered if that meant Zach's mom. Why would he just say her? What about his dad? I wasn't sure maybe it wasn't even his mom. The beefy guy carried me all the way.

We went down twelve floors on an elevator, then we took three sets of stairs even more down. We came to a stop in front of what looked like a jail cell. He opened the door and threw me into it. I fell on the dirt covered ground and saw beside me a woman covered in dirt. She had a kind face and green eyes. She smiled kindly at me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked looking out the bars.

"I haven't always been here. I was moved several times with my husband. I'd say I've been with these people for about five years give or take," the lady said her face falling and tears filling her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry I know for a fact people are looking for me. When they come we'll get you out too," I told her with a smile. She smiled back.

"Honestly, I don't care if I get out anymore. I haven't seen my little boy in a long time. He probably…well I don't know. His father died," she told me a tear making a streak down her dirty face.

"I'm so sorry. Don't worry my husband is coming for us." I told her sticking with my cover until the end.

A/N: What'd you think? I think I'll be able to get another chapter out tonight but I'm not sure. So I hoped you like this chapter. Thanks for reading. Now if you would please review! :)


	14. Chapter 14

Zach's pov

We found the door, but it took us a while. Then we had to cut through the wall with the laser pen.

"Here let me do it." Bex said grabbing the pen away from me. Then she quickly made a big enough square for me to fit through. They were smaller so it wouldn't be a problem.

* * *

Cam's pov

"You're married? You look a little young." the lady said to me. I looked at my wedding ring.

"Yeah. I am. My name is Cammie. What's yours?" I told her wondering about Zach.

"I'm Amy. So, what's your husband's name?" she asked me just trying to make conversation.

"Zach," I told her sighing just thinking about him. I missed him. I wanted to know if he was okay. Her head spun around so fast to look at me I thought it would spin off.

"Zach? Really? That's my son's name. What's you're last name?" she asked me. Then I knew for sure that she was Zach's mother. I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Goode," I said whispering. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"You're married to my son! But he's only… what… eighteen?" she asked a little loudly. Right, forgot to mention that it's for cover.

"Um…yes but no. You see it's cover. It's a fake marriage. We are in love though. He gave me this bracelet." I told her holding up my wrist that has the bracelet that I almost never take off except when I shower.

"My little boy's all grown up," she said wiping her tears away. I nodded.

"Look the reason we're here in London is because we were here to find you and well your husband." I told her looking down.

"It's okay, at least he's coming for me. Are you a spy?" she asked whispering the last part.

"Well, after this last year at Gallagher I hope to be," I whispered back. She nodded.

"Zach, he still going to Blackthorne?" she asked me. I nodded.

"That's how we met actually. See us Gallagher girls were trying not to be followed and I thought he was just a boy. But he beat us." I told her. She smiled.

"That's my Zach," she said with a smile, "well I guess it had more to do with the fact he looked like an innocent teenage boy."

"Yeah, that would be it." I told her with a laugh. I looked at our surroundings. All I could see was dirt and the bars holding us in. I searched my pockets and found one of Liz's cell phones.

"You have a cell phone!" she said a little loudly. I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" I whispered. She nodded. I then dialed Bex's number. This seemed to be the phone from Macey. When did she put it in there? I had no clue.

"Hello?" an English accent asked over the phone. I breathed a sigh of relieve.

"Bex," I said quietly. Then I heard her yell to Zach over the phone.

"Where are you Cammie?" a worried Zach asked me. I smiled hearing his voice. He was all right.

"Zach, I'm here with your mom. We are underground somewhere. I love you. Want to talk to your mom?" I asked him. He said yes enthusiastically.

"Zach?" she asked tentatively over the phone. I only heard his mom talking. It was mostly 'oh my baby. It's good to hear you. Yes we're underground somewhere. I can't believe you're in love and to such a sweet girl. We'll talk about that when we're face to face. I love you.' Then we heard marching of feet. The cell door opened and the beefy guy came in with shackles. He pulled me out of the cell and shackled me. Then he did the same to Mrs. Goode. He picked up the phone.

"Hello, sorry you're friends are unable to talk to you right now. They are currently being moved somewhere else," beefy said into the phone. No! No this couldn't happen. Then they'd never find us.

* * *

Zach's pov

My mom and Cammie were alive. That was good. But they were deep underground somewhere. Then another person was talking in the phone. Saying he was moving my mom and Cammie.

"No! You can't do this! Why do you want them? Take me!" I yelled into the phone. This couldn't happen. I was in the middle of a sewage place and I was screaming. It echoed. I was helpless I couldn't do anything to help them. I felt weak and helpless like an infant. Bex grabbed me by the shoulders and tried to calm me down.

"Let's go we have to find them." I told her as we continued our search for a door that led down.

A/N: What'd you think? You'll find out why they're being moved sometime in the next chapters. I didn't know Zach's mom's real name so I just made one up. Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Now, review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Zach's pov

We found the door about ten feet down. It was on the left side just as Bex said. There were two staircases. We went down. Actually we went down really fast. I want to say we were faster then the flash. When we found a cell. The door was open and anybody who was inside was gone now. I did see the cell phone though. I looked around some more and noticed a ring. I bent down and picked it up. It was Cammie's. I showed Bex and Macey it. They had panic stricken looks on their faces.

"My guess is they went up," Macey said. That was reasonable since the only other way was up.

"Come on then. If any of you fall behind I'll leave you to get Cammie and my mom. Of course we'll come back for you though," I told Macey and Bex. I practically flew up the stairs. When I got up. I saw it was a parking garage. A big black SUV was pulling out. I saw the golden car with the license plate.

But I was focused on the SUV. I saw three heads in the back seat and two in the front. Then I saw the gun pointed at two people in the SUV. It was hard to see in through the tinted windows. I pulled out one of the guns I got and got it ready to shoot. I aimed for the tires I shot one. It hit the tire but it didn't pop.

* * *

Cam's pov

I heard a zinging nose coming from outside. I heard something hit the tire. Maybe it was Zach. I looked behind me and saw him with the gun pointed. It sounded like the tires are bullet proof though because we didn't seem to be slowing down. I saw Zach run to a golden car and jump in. Bex and Macey close behind. Either the keys were still in the ignition or he can hot wire a car really fast. Before I knew it they were speeding after us. They came right by the window. I saw Bex with a gun.

I ducked and had Amy do the same. Bex shot the window but it didn't work. I guess it was bullet proof as well. The guy in the drivers seat whipped out a gun and shot the front tire of the car Zach was driving. It worked. The car swerved and and almost hit another car before it came to a stop. I saw all three of them jump out of that car and into another. How they got into the cars is a question to me. The car started and it came up beside us again. Then dropped back and just started following us.

* * *

Zach's pov

The car was bullet proof! Well theirs was anyways not ours. They shot ours and we had to get a new one. Well of course we just stole it.

"Bex get Liz on the phone. I don't care what time it is there. Call!" I shouted as I saw the driver of the other car starting to pull out his gun. I swerved behind the car to avoid being shot.

"Liz!" I heard Bex shout and I could hear Liz on the other end.

"Bex! Where are you? What's wrong?" Liz yelled from the other end. I looked back at Bex and nodded.

"The people who have Zach's mom also have Cammie. We need help." Bex said into the phone. It was hard to hear though. The car we were in had a loud engine and the people in the other car were shooting.

"Where are you? Headmistress Morgan's sister Abby is in London and she was going to look for you guys." I could barely hear Liz say.

"Okay, well we're in a parking garage about to come out. They have Cammie in a bullet proof car and we're following them." Bex shouted.

"Okay. I'm going to give Agent Cameron a call, that's her last name, Cameron." Liz shouted then I heard the phone click off. We drove out of the parking garage and I could see the sun just about to rise. When the SUV got out it started speeding up. I heard the phone ring and Bex picked it up.

"Agent Cameron!" Bex said surprised. The conversation went on. Bex told her what type of car we were in and the color. She also told her about the car Cammie and my mom were in. Then she told her what street we were on. I looked back at Bex and when I looked back I couldn't see the SUV.

"Macey did you see where it turned?" I shouted to her.

"Right I think," she told me and I whipped around the corner. Bex was updating Agent Cameron the whole time. I didn't see the SUV. I had lost it. I had lost Cammie. I am useless.

* * *

Cam's pov

I saw them in the car behind us. But we turned right and they didn't follow right away. That gave the driver time to turn left again before they could follow us. I looked out the back window the whole time hoping I would see them. I knew it wasn't Zach's fault even if he thought it was. It was only the people who took his parent's fault.

A/N: What'd you think? It's a cliffy…sorry. Well I might not be able to update later because I'll be busy but I might be able to. So thanks for reading. Please review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Cam's pov

The guy in the driver's seat made a call.

"We're on our way. We have the girl," he said into the phone. I wondered about that. Which girl? I mean no offense to Mrs. Goode or anything but she wasn't a girl she was a woman. Was their main goal to get me? If it was, why? Was their goal to take everything important in Zach's life away? If it was, why?

I didn't know the answers to these questions but I hoped we wouldn't find out the hard way. That's when the car was stopped. We were yanked out ruffly. I was dragged into a cell. I was shackled to a chair and blind folded. I heard a man come in. The way my skin tingled when he walked in told me it was scar face.

"Hello, Cameron," the guy said, his voice like nails on a chalk board. I stayed silent, figuring it was the best way to go.

"Do you know why we want you?" he asked me and I could hear him come closer to me. I shook my head, no.

"Well, you know your husband. You see we want to ruin his life, then we want to kill him. Now, I know you're last name really isn't Reese and I know it's not Goode. I do know that your husbands last name is Goode," he told me coming close enough that I could feel his breath.

"Why?" I breathed unable to understand why they would want to do this to Zach. Did they even know him? Did they even care?

"Well, you see I have this psychic who told me this story. Well you see I believe in that sort of stuff because my mother was one, a very good one. And well my psychic told me this good son was going to destroy my business and then kill me. Maybe not kill me literally but I would die in jail. It took forever to figure out what she was talking about. I finally figured it out. You see Jason and Amy Goode had a son. So I figured out who the Goode son was." scar face said to me as I felt a cold smooth sharp blade against my throat. My heart started pounding. I prayed, I rarely do that, but I did it then.

* * *

Zach's pov

I was going in circles looking for the black SUV. It was useless I couldn't find it anywhere. That's when I saw it a black SUV. I didn't know if it was the right license plate but it was worth a shot. I stopped the car and we all got out. Bex informed Agent Cameron about it. We walked up to the building. I picked the lock just like I had done with the cars. We went in, if we knocked they would know we were here. If someone asked us how we got in we would say, "Oh, sorry wrong building. The door was unlocked." We walked around. I noticed a secret door.

I put my finger to my lips, motioning for them to be quiet. I opened the door and I saw a set of stairs. We walked down quietly. That's when I saw the cell and the horrible man Damian had described. He had a knife at Cammie's throat. I resisted the urge to go and throw him away from her. But he was talking about psychics and that was what really confused me. Why would he believe a psychic? He wanted to ruin my life on a psychics word? How lame is that? Pretty lame. I showed Bex and Macey the scene. Bex smiled.

"Let's do this," she whispered so quietly I had to read her lips to understand her. I nodded and went down behind the guy with the scar. I lifted the gun I had and put it to the back of his head.

"I heard you were trying to destroy my life and kill me before I could do it to you," I said in a menacing voice. The man laughed and I saw Cam shiver slightly.

"Awe, you are the boy who's come to ruin my business and throw me in prison," evil guy said.

"Hmm…maybe I'll just kill you. After all you did capture both my parents and now my girlfriend/wife," I told him trying to control my rage. At least I had found them, I thought.

* * *

Cam's pov

They found us. But Zach was sounding not like Zach. He wanted to kill scar face, I knew. But he couldn't, he just needed to put him in prison. I tried getting out of the shackles but it was no use. They were metal. Scar face still had the knife at my throat. I heard Zach cock the gun and I heard scar face wince in pain.

"Zach don't!" I screamed afraid he would do it. If he did he would most likely go to prison or jail and I couldn't bare that. Or when he did the knife would cut into my throat and I would bleed out. I knew Zach wouldn't be able to bare that.

"Why not?" he asked me his voice shaking with anger, fear, and another emotion that I couldn't place. I sighed wishing I wasn't blind folded.

"If you do, you'll most likely go to prison, unless you run for the rest of your life. You would lose everything if you did that," I told him, hoping he would use the logic of it. He sighed and I heard him hit something and something heavy fell on the floor. I figured it was scar face. I hoped it was scar face.

A/N: What'd you think? Was it good? Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was busy. I was thinking of just leaving you an authors note but I figured you'd appreciate a chapter more, so I hope you like it. Besides I hate when there's an author's note and not a chapter. I wanted to be fair and give you a chapter. So I did. :) I will probably be busy a lot lately. I have a ton of books to read. I'm going to try and read a book a day and then if I have time update. So if you don't see another chapter for a while, I'm sorry. I'll try to update when I can. Thanks for reading. Please review! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Cam's pov

Much to my disappointment I still felt the cold, sharp edge of the knife. I wondered if Zach had been hit. I really hoped not. Then who could it have been? Did Bex or Macey hit someone, or did someone hit them? I heard dragging and someone ended up right next to me.

* * *

Zach's pov

Macey was hit. The guy dragged her over next to Cam. This plan was back firing. That's when Bex hit the guy who hit Macey. Then she kicked him where it really hurts. I mean I was hurting just watching her do that. He kneeled on the ground clutching what he holds most dear. I still had the gun pressed to the back of scar faces' head. I wanted to kill him so bad, but if I did I knew I would lose everything. Cammie warned me and I knew that she meant I would lose her. I couldn't lose her if I did, I would lose myself.

"Why don't you shoot me Zach?" scar face asked me and I could tell he was smiling. I clenched my free hand into a fist. It was hard to resist pulling the trigger.

"Zach, don't. You know what will happen if you do," Cammie said in a logical voice. I could hear the silent begging she was doing. I put the gun down and pulled scar face away from Cammie. Before he was all the way away I saw her flinch. I wondered how he had sliced her when I had pulled him away. I didn't and probably wouldn't ever find out. Then she was bleeding a lot. I threw scar face at Bex. I ran to Cammie. I pulled off the blind fold and and put it over her wound.

I pressed slightly, trying to stop the bleeding. I could see she was about to fall into unconsciousness. I shot off the shackles that held her to the chair. I lifted her easily. I wanted to make a joke. I wanted her eyes to open and sparkle with delight. I ran up the stairs and jumped into the car. Good thing I left it unlocked. I drove to the nearest hospital. It still took me longer though, considering I had no clue where any of the hospitals were. I ran inside carrying Cammie. I kept the cloth pressed to her neck. I couldn't lose her. That just couldn't happen.

"Doctor! I need a doctor!" I shouted franticly. I always tried to look like I was calm and cool. I couldn't look like that right now. The girl I loved was bleeding out. A woman in a white coat.

"What happened?" she asked getting a rolling bed over to us. I put Cammie on it gently.

"A mugger with a mask tried to take our things and when we said no he cut her," I lied smoothly. She nodded.

"Please help her," I pleaded. She nodded and handed me some forms. Then she started talking to the other doctors. They started wheeling Cammie away. I followed them staying right beside Cammie.

"Sir, you can't come any further. Please go sit in the waiting room. A doctor will be with you shortly to update you on her status," the doctor said with a kind face. I nodded, unable to speak. I went back to the waiting room and filled out the forms. I used our cover. I went up to the desk and turned in the forms. I went to the nearest pay phone and called the cell phone Bex had.

"Hello," I heard Bex's English accent coming from the phone.

"Bex. I just got to the hospital. Cammie's in surgery. Can you get my mom and Macey and bring them all here? I'm at the Royal Hospital. Get Agent Cameron to lock up scar face," I told Bex.

"We'll be there as soon as Agent Cameron gets here. If Cam gets out of surgery before we get there call us and update us," Bex said and I heard an 'oof' in the back round.

"Okay, I can do that. What was that noise?" I asked wondering if it was scar face getting kicked in the nuts.

"Oh, just scar face misbehaving," Bex said like it was no big deal. I hoped he hurt after everything he put Cammie, my mom, and I through.

"Okay. Talk to you later, bye," I said before hanging up. I went back to the waiting room. After thirty minutes of no news, I figured it would be best if I called Cammie's mom. I called the school's number.

"Headmistress Morgan," a sleepy voice said into the phone. I smiled, I probably woke up Cam's mom.

"Mrs. Morgan, it's Zach," I told her before saying anything else. I could picture her waking up more when she heard who it was.

"Zach? Where are you? Where's Cammie, Bex, Macey?" she asked and I could tell she was worried.

"Bex and Macey are fine," I told her wishing I could say the same about Cammie. I just didn't know if I could.

"What about Cam?" she asked her voice stressed with worry. I sighed, this was hard.

"She's in surgery," I said wishing it weren't true and that she were standing right beside me with a smile on her face.

"Why is she in surgery?" she demanded wanting an answer. Cammie's mom and dad were going to kill me when they found out.

"The guy who took my parents cut her throat a bit," I said to my future mother-in-law. If Cammie made it out of this, we were most likely to get married.

"What? You let her throat get cut?!?" Mrs. Morgan practically screamed. It was loud enough that I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"I didn't _let_ her get anything," I said irritated, even though I didn't have much of a right to be.

"Where are you?" she asked a little more calmly. I sighed I hoped we didn't get expelled.

"Royal Hospital in London," I told her as I saw the doctor I had talked to earlier.

"I'm coming to with her father," Mrs. Morgan said. I figured they would want to come.

"Okay, well the doctor's here so I'm going to go talk to her," I told her as I hung up the phone. I went over to the doctor.

"Mr. Reese," she stated shaking my hand. I wanted to know what was happening. I already knew my "name".

"How is she?" I asked wanting to know the information as soon as possible. If she had died I might as well be with her.

"She's out of surgery and should be awake in a couple hours. The cut wasn't that deep. We'd like to keep her here for a few days, make sure an infection doesn't set in. You can go see her if you'd like," the doctor said with a small smile. I nodded.

"Thank you so much. Which room is hers?" I asked wanting to get to her room as soon as possible. Of course I'd have to call Bex and Macey. They weren't here yet so I figured Agent Cameron hadn't come to take scar face away.

A/N: What'd you think? I didn't do a cliff hanger this time because that would just be _too_ mean. So I hope you liked it. There is still more chapters to come. Cam's recovery, rest of the school year, and all that jazz. lol. It was mostly Zach's pov cause Cammie was unconscious. We'll see more of her pov in the next chapters. Thanks for reading. Please review! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Zach's pov

When I found out which room was hers I made two more calls. To Bex and Mrs. Morgan. I told them what the doctor had told me and I also told them the room number. Once I finished I went to Cammie's room.

* * *

Cam's pov

I woke up to blackness. I wondered who put a blindfold over my head. Then I figured out that my eyes were closed. My eyelids were like heavy veils shielding all light from coming in. I opened my eyes just a crack, I was too tired to put them up anymore. I saw Zach's head resting on my arm. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. He looked peaceful. I didn't want to disturb him. I sat watching. His hair was falling in his eyes, but he looked as though he could be a fallen angel. That's when I heard people outside the door.

I closed my eyes a little more to make it look like I was still asleep. The people who came in were Bex, Macey, my mom, and dad. And much to my surprise my Aunt Abby. When my mom saw Zach by my side she smiled. My dad went and gently shook him awake. He wiped the sleep away. He stood up. I opened my eyes all that I could. My throat was on fire. I couldn't swallow. It was so dry. I felt a tube in my nose. My mom took the chair Zach had been sitting in. She grabbed my hand.

"Cammie," mom said tears filling her eyes, "are you okay?" I tried to speak but nothing would come out. I motioned for water. My dad quickly got a cup and put the straw in my mouth. I drank the water hungrily. I finished the whole cup. When I did I found I could speak, but it was a whisper.

"Yeah, just a little sore. When can I go home?" I asked, talking about Gallagher school.

"We don't know yet sweetie. We'll have the doctors check," my said smoothing back my hair. Before they could do anything to get a doctor in here a doctor walked in. She had a clipboard in hand. She had a white lab coat on. She looked around the room at my family and friends. Then she walked over to me.

"Mrs. Reese, I'm Dr. Reynolds," she told me sticking out her hand. I was strong enough to raise it and shake. I looked over at my mom and dad. They both had one of their eyebrows raised. Uh-oh, they were wondering about the Mrs. I nodded my head.

"So, how are you feeling? Throat a little sore?" Dr. Reynolds asked me as she took off the bandage that covered my neck. I nodded instead of talking. She then took out another bandage and placed it back on.

"You'll have to do this once a day. I suggest you have your husband or another family member put it on for you," Dr. Reynolds said as she finished putting on the bandage. I saw my parents had their arms crossed and were giving Zach the evil eye. Dr. Reynolds got up and walked over and stood next to Zach.

"Mr. Reese you will need to take everyone out of the room soon, Mrs. Reese will need to get some sleep. A nurse will come in later when she needs to," Dr. Reynolds said shaking his hand with a warm smile. Then she walked out the door. My parents turned to me.

"Mr and Mrs. Reese?" mom asked one of her eyebrows raised, she had one hand on her hip.

"You're married?" dad asked his mouth opened slightly in surprise. Zach rushed to explain.

"It's cover. Bex suggested it and so I asked her," Zach blurted out. My mom turned to Bex. She shrugged.

"What? They're going to get married one day, might as well have some practice," Bex said eating some peanuts which I hadn't saw her eating before. Dad looked at Zach.

* * *

Zach's pov

The doctor had blown it. Cam's parents now knew we were "married." Then I had to tell them Bex told me to ask Cam. Well then Bex had to tell them we were likely to get married. Which was true, but she said it in front of Cam's parents. Her dad was giving me the evil eye. They should be glad she's alive and not really married to me… yet.

"Zach can we step outside and talk?" Cam's dad asked me putting a hand on my shoulder. I resisted the urge to gulp. I'm not usually scared of people but I was now. We walked out in the hall. At least this is a public place, I thought.

"Mr. Morgan what do you want to talk about?" I asked trying to make my voice as steady as possible.

"You married my daughter. Yes, I know it was cover. But you still in a way married my daughter," he said his fist clenching and un-clenching.

"Yeah, but sir, she said yes," I said trying to tell him it wasn't my fault. Which it wasn't. I just asked a question and she said yes. I didn't want to get Cammie in trouble but I didn't want to get in trouble either.

"I know. But she's young and infatuated," he said shaking his head. I knew she wasn't infatuated, I knew we were in love. I didn't say anything against him. So I just nodded. But as soon as we graduated I was going to ask her for real.

"That's all I needed. If you ever do something like this again, pulling my daughter into something dangerous like this…I'll…never mind. You almost got her killed," he said to me with his face like it was set in stone. He was angry and relieved. I nodded.

"Never again," I agreed. It wasn't up to me though, she would do whatever she felt was right. She was a spy after all. I didn't tell her to come help me, she did it on her own. With the help of her friends of course I didn't say any of this though because he would probably get even more mad.

A/N: What'd you think? It's been a while I know. I'm going to try and finish this story this week(hopefully today). After that I won't be posting any new stories for a while. Well, thanks for reading. Please review! :)


	19. Chapter 19

Zach's pov

He was about to go inside when I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you know where my mom is?" I asked wondering why she wasn't with the rest of the group.

"She was checked out by a doctor and then I think she was getting debriefed," he told me, "I'm sure she'll be here when she's done." I nodded. At least she was okay. I was about to go back in when a nurse stopped me.

"Sorry sir, but she needs her rest now. Are there more people in there?" she asked me with a gentle hand on my arm.

"Yes, there is a couple more people in there," I told her standing outside the door. She went in and then when she was coming out she was herding everybody out. Just as she did so my mom came walking up. She was wearing new clothes. Her hair looked clean and she had a smile on her face. She came over and gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you again. How have you been?" she said to me as released me from the hug.

"It's good to see you too. I've been okay. It's been hard without you and dad," I told her. No one had to tell me my dad was killed, I knew. I knew by the way he wasn't with my mom and how she told me she would tell me about him later. She nodded.

"I'm sorry we haven't been around. I'll be around now," she told me bringing me back into a suffocating hug. I nodded. It was good to have family again, even if it was only my mom.

* * *

Cam's pov

It had been five weeks four days, five hours, and thirty one minutes since I had left London. We were back at Gallagher. Everyone I loved. We had gone through our regular routines. Tina of course was all over our absence and my injury. It had healed some. I told Tina the truth, of course her theory was close. I hadn't seen much of Piper and for that I was grateful. We were in the Grand Hall eating dinner when Tina leaned over and whispered, "So Cammie, is it true that Zach and Piper have secretly been seeing each other?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. I hoped it wasn't true. I mean Zach _had_ proposed to me for cover. Would he have done that if he didn't like me? I didn't know.

"If it's secret why would I know about it?" I whispered back. She shrugged.

"He's your boyfriend slash husband," she said with a smile as she forked our gourmet food into her mouth.

"Well he's not secretly dating her that I'm aware of," I told her trying to ignore her.

"That you're aware of," Tina mumbled turning to my other sisters. I rolled my eyes. This was out of hand. Zach wasn't at the grand hall this meal because he was studying for some test. All my friends were here though. I think we were all glad to be back home. When I finished eating I told my friends that I was going to the library to find Zach. When I walked in I was right behind a head of long blond hair. It was Piper.

Her hair was swishing down her back in a cascade of blond. I wondered what she was doing in the library. I didn't picture her as someone who would study. I was going towards Zach and Piper was going the same way. He stood up and closed his books. Then Piper came right up in front of him. Then she planted her lips on his. His eyes were open in surprise. He pushed her off. I just stood there frozen. She walked away. When she saw me she smirked.

"He's mine," she whispered. I stuck my foot out and she tumbled down. Now Gallagher girls don't push or shove. We don't trip either. But Piper was an outsider just like Macey had once been.

"As if," I said to her. Zach had come up and he had his arms around me. Then right in front of Piper he kissed me. It was a long slow kiss that was perfect…that is until Mr. Solomon came up.

"Mr. Solomon, Cammie tripped me," Piper said batting her eyelashes and pressing right up against him. I think she was trying to sound offended and hurt. She came out more with a voice that sounded like 'you're so hot I could eat you up. Will you be the father of my child.'

"Ms. Stewart I suggest you notice more things. Like a foot when it is right in front of you," Mr. Solomon told her walking straight for Zach and I. He totally ignored the voice. He must have really wanted to talk to us. Besides he's got a daughter.

* * *

Zach's pov

Piper kissed me. She just came up and kissed me. I didn't like her not even close. I was in love with Cammie. I was glad when I saw Cammie trip her. Now she's whining to Mr. Solomon about it. She's so not a spy. She looked angry when Mr. Solomon didn't break and come yell at Cammie. Although he looked set on talking to us anyways.

A/N: What'd you think? I think this will be the second to last chapter. =( But maybe sometime I will start a new story. When I have the time. Lol. Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading. =D Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Zach's pov

Piper seemed mad that he wasn't taking more interest so she left in a huff.

"Ms. Morgan. Mr. Goode," Mr. Solomon said his face expressionless. I nodded.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Cammie asked him. He looked at both of us.

"Yes, I would like you two to go to Roseville this evening and just walk around and have fun. Oh, and bring Ms. Baxter, Ms. Sutton, Ms. McHenry, Grant, and Jonas," Mr. Solomon told us with a smile. It sounded like fun. I wondered what their mission was. Was it going to be like the time at DC? I didn't know, but I knew I would be with Cammie.

"We can do that," Cammie said with a smile, "Would we be able to use any disguises from Sublevel two?" Mr. Solomon just smiled.

"Would I be able to stop you?" he asked as he turned and walked away. The answer was he probably could if he knew when we were going to get the stuff.

* * *

Cam's pov

We were going on some kind of mission. Well if going into Roseville tonight could be counted as a mission.

"I want to get some fake skin to put over my neck. You know it might look weird if I have a wound on my neck. I mean it's almost healed but not quite," I said rambling just a little. Then Zach kissed me again.

"Let's go tell all of them what we are supposed to do later," Zach said grabbing me by the hand. We went and told everyone. Bex was excited. I guess going to London and me almost getting killed wasn't enough excitement for her. I went down to Sublevel two and got some skin and put it over my wound.

After dinner we went to Roseville. We were walking along and we all had comm units in. Zach and I were hand in hand. We got to Roseville and memories were brought back. It looked just like the day I had come to tail Mr. Smith. The streets were crowded and there was a dunking booth. I thought of Josh and of how he was the first boyfriend I ever had. He was before Zach.

"Want to try and dunk the guy?" Zach asked me with a goofy grin.

"Sure," I said and we ran over there. Zach payed the guy for three balls. I took them and aimed. Then I threw one at a time. The first one missed by a fraction of an inch. I threw the second one and it was about to hit and it swerved. Zach had one eyebrow raised. He had a smirk on his face. Then I threw the last ball and it hit the target. I smiled as the guy fell into the water.

"Nice shot Gallagher girl," Zach said and I could see some people glare when they heard the name. Then Zach dragged me to a corner and he started kissing me. We were right in between two buildings.

* * *

Zach's pov

I had a feeling Cammie was just missing on purpose. But I wanted to give her a prize for when she hit the target. I pulled her to a corner and kissed her.

"We can hear that you know," Bex said and I could hear her smiling.

"So?" I asked with a grin on my face. Cammie looked at me and I could see that she was blushing deeply.

"It doesn't matter. I just want you to know I see Gallagher girls. I think they're trying to tail us," Bex said again her usual English accent was neutral right now. That's when I saw him. Josh. I just called him Jimmy to get on his nerves. I wonder if Cammie would correct me if I called him Jimmy if we ran into him tonight. That's when I saw them three girls watching me. I was sure Cammie saw them too.

"Do you see them?" she whispered in my ear looking at me. We never look directly at someone if you think they're tailing you because then they know that you know they're there.

"Yeah. Want to get away from them?" I asked her with a smile. She looked at me.

"I think we should separate," she said squeezing my hand before she walked off. I then walked in the other direction.

* * *

Cam's pov

So we now knew what was happening. Mr. Solomon had girls tailing us. Did Mr. Solomon teach them anything? I started doing things Mr. Smith would do. I was corner clearing once they were far enough back, I bought a sweatshirt. I then walked along like nothing was happening and bought a corn dog. It reminded me a lot about my first mission. Would I see Josh this time? Would I want to see Josh?

The first answer was a possibility and the second answer was a no. I didn't really want to see Josh again. I looked behind me and didn't see anyone. Then I went and sat on the bench I had sat on before. I saw the Gallagher girls and not one looked at me a second time. That's when Zach came up. He was wearing a smirk.

"Lose them?" I asked noticing how hot he looked tonight. He nodded and sat down beside me. He was about to kiss me when Josh came up.

"Cammie, is that you?" Josh asked as though he couldn't tell. I looked up. It seemed like Josh always ruined everything.

"Yeah, it's me," I sighed not moving an inch. I could hear Bex in my ear, "What the bloody hell is he doing?" I just had to ignore her.

"Oh, are you having fun?" he asked me looking between Zach and I. I nodded.

"Look, Jimmy we're in the middle of something here. So why don't you beat it?" Zach asked rather rudely. I couldn't blame him though because Josh was getting on my nerves.

"Wait I just want to talk to Cammie…alone," Josh said looking at me with a hopeful smile. I sighed and got up.

"I'll be right back Zach," I told him and I leaned down to kiss him. We did kiss. Right in front of Josh too.

A/N: This isn't the last chapter after all. =) I couldn't end quite so soon. Lol. Well, what'd you think? I don't know Grant or Jonas' last name so I didn't put theirs. Well I hope you liked it. There are going to be more chapters. =) Thanks for reading. Please review! =D


	21. Chapter 21

Cam's pov

I followed Josh into the crowd. We weren't that far away so Zach could still see us.

"Look Cammie I know you're a Gallagher girl and that Roseville hates you. But you're graduating in a couple of weeks and you won't be a Gallagher girl. I like you Cammie a lot," Josh said looking at me. I stood with one hand on my hip and I was tapping my foot. Once a Gallagher girl always a Gallagher girl, I thought.

"Uh-huh," I said uninterested. I didn't want to hurt his feelings but he was just pushing.

"Cammie, can we go out again? I know last year you picked that jerk over there, but I think we can make it work," Josh pleaded.

"No," I told him making a point by looking at my watch. He looked at me.

"Cammie," he breathed and to my surprise he grabbed me and kissed me. I was about to shove him off when I was shoved forward and his arms circled my waist and pressed me closer to him. That's when he was yanked away from me. I was relieved. Then I saw it was Zach. He was looking really angry. I saw his fist connect with Josh's face and I cringed. I definitely wouldn't want to be Josh right now. Then Zach came towards me. He didn't look nearly as angry.

"You. Let. Him. Kiss. You," Zach said his teeth clenched. That was so not true. I didn't let him do anything, I thought.

"You let Piper kiss you," I said back getting angry myself. He shook his head and sighed. Then he came over to me and picked me up. He got me out of the crowd and then he kissed me. We were right under some maple trees.

* * *

Zach's pov

Josh kissed Cammie. I was so angry and then they got even closer. I went cave man and got Josh off of her. Okay, I was really jealous. I had a right to be though. Piper kissed me and Cammie didn't get nearly as jealous. Does that mean she doesn't love me? But why would she say yes to the cover marriage if she didn't? I picked her up and brought her under some trees. This was were I was going to do it. I set her down and got ready. I started to take it out of my pocket. Cammie's eyes grew wide as realization hit her. I bent down on one knee. I pulled the box with the ring in it all the way out of my pocket.

"Cammie I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I asked her opening the box. Her eyes were filled with tears. She had a smile on her face.

"Yes Zach. I'll marry you. I love you," she said and I slipped the ring on her finger and I picked her up and kissed her.

"Did you just ask Cammie to marry you? And did she just say yes?" Bex asked her English accent back and she was screaming. Crap, I forgot about the comms unit.

"Yes!" Cammie screamed. I looked at her. I loved her a lot.

* * *

Cam's pov

Zach asked me to marry him for real. I was so excited and glad. I was going to marry Zach! Ohmigod! The ring was really pretty. It looked like two strands of silver and in between were small diamonds. It was gorgeous. Zach was looking at me.

"Way to go man," I heard Grant say with a chuckle. I saw Zach smirk.

"When are you going to ask Bex?" he asked smiling even more. Then there was radio silence. I chuckled a bit. I knew Bex wouldn't mind Grant asking. In fact she would be really happy. That's when I saw them two Gallagher girls standing behind us I could see they had there own comm units in.

"Zach two girls behind us. They're a tail," I whispered to him. He glanced back really quickly and nodded.

"Let's get out of here," he said with a grin and we took off running. We ran through crowds and finally settled on one with a moderate amount of girls and guys. We fit right in. Except I had a shining ring on my right hand ring finger. Nobody really noticed us. I knew it was ten o'clock. It was getting late and I was getting tired. I mean it's not everyday the guy you love proposes to you for real.

I knew Bex, Liz, and Macey would want all the details. I mean they heard everything but they would still ask. Plus they would want to admire the ring. I couldn't help but stare at it. I could see Zach looking at me. In a way he had never looked at me before. It was love, happiness, and another emotion I couldn't place. It almost looked like hunger. But that couldn't be it, could it?

* * *

Zach's pov

She said yes. I never thought I would have been happier then when I found my mom. But I was now. I was happy when I had found my mom but I was so happy now. We were going to get married. What I wanted to do now wasn't the most innocent thing, but we were engaged. I looked around and didn't see any Gallagher girl in sight. I grabbed Cammie's hand and we started walking together.

"Bookworm where are you?" Cammie asked and it would seem like she was talking to me. Darn I'd have to remember to take out our comm units if we did what I was thinking.

"Near the dunking booth," she replied. I saw Cammie drag me over there.

"Can we all go back to Gallagher now?" she asked. I nodded. Whatever she wanted, I thought. Only I had something else in mind and I didn't really want to do it at Gallagher.

"I think we can," Bex replied. So we headed toward Gallagher. Cam and I were hand in hand as usual.

A/N: What'd you think? Was it good? Well I hope you liked it. I'm going to post Cam's engagement ring on my profile if you want to look at it. This isn't the last chapter. I am going to do their graduation. The next story I do will be their wedding. Thanks for reading! =D Please review!


	22. Chapter 22

Zach's pov

I took Cam's and I's comm units out.

"You should take the engagement ring off. Your dad doesn't like me as it is. He flipped out when he found out we were married for cover," I told her with a grin. I saw her face fall a bit. She didn't like that thought. She reluctantly took it off and put it on a chain she had hanging around her neck. Then she put the necklace down her shirt so no one could see it. I smiled and was back to thinking what I was thinking earlier.

* * *

Cam's pov

I was going to get married to Zach! That was what was in my head every since he asked. I was excited. I just hoped my parents didn't find out until _after_ we graduated. Zach had a faraway look on his face. Like he was thinking about something else. I didn't know what he was thinking about and I wasn't sure I wanted to. We were walking close together. Close enough that I could feel his body heat. We were actually touching.

He was warm. When we got back to school I saw Bex, Macey, and Liz ahead of us. They were all talking and they all had huge smiles on their faces. I had a feeling they were talking about Zach and I. Zach tugged on my hand and pulled me towards the trees. He pushed me against one. My hands were sprawled out on his chest. His hands were roaming, sometimes they would go up my shirt but sometimes they wouldn't. He was kissing me and my legs were wrapped around him.

"I love you Cammie. I want you Cammie," he whispered in a husky voice. He was warm against the cool night air.

"I love you too Zach," I whispered against his cheek. He started lowering me to the ground. But I stopped him. He looked at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me his eyes full of concern. My hand was tracing his lips.

"I love you Zach. I do, but now isn't the time or the place. Once we graduate," I told him hoping he would understand. I wasn't going to do it when I still went to school at Gallagher. I think it would be a little too obvious.

"Okay," he told me and then he kissed me one more time. I stood up and I smoothed out my clothes. He picked a leaf out of my hair. I blushed. He smiled. Then he took my hand and led me inside. We parted ways when he went to his room. When I got to my room my friends were at the edge of their seats waiting to know all the details.

"You're getting married!" Liz screamed jumping up and hugging me.

"Shh…my parents can't know yet," I said to my friends. They all nodded.

"So why'd did it take you so long to get back?" Bex asked looking at me. I blushed deeply.

"Your pupils are dilated, you're blushing," Liz said circling me. She was studying me. Gulp. That's not a good sign.

"They probably had a quickie," Macey said not looking up from her magazine, "I hope you used protection." I blushed even more. We didn't, but we were close and I didn't even think about protection. I didn't even like thinking about it not protection but what we would do in order to use protection. Bex and Liz had their mouths open.

"Cammie, you didn't!" Liz said appalled. How could they think that? I mean sure I was tempted but I wouldn't do it when I still went to school here.

"No!" I said, "Come on we better go to sleep. We have graduation tomorrow." Graduation tomorrow. Wow, school went by so fast. Well I did miss a couple weeks this year. But the entire time I've gone to Gallagher had gone by fast.

"We do! You know what we should all do after we graduate, we should get an apartment in Roseville and all be roommates," Bex suggested. I smiled.

"I'm in. That is until I get married," I said with a smile, "I can't believe that tomorrow is the last day of school we will ever have. This school practically counts as college. I'm going to be a spy." That just sunk in. I was going to travel the world and go on missions. Some I might never return. I was both scared and excited.

"Who's going to be your maid of honor?" Liz asked suddenly. I knew I could never pick one of them. I would have all of them as my maids of honor.

"All of you, that is if you except," I said surprised to know I already had my whole life ahead of me and some of it was already planned out.

"Of course we except!" they all shouted in unison. I smiled. That was good. I would ask Kim, Anna, and Eva to be my bridesmaids that is if they would accept. I'd ask them after or during graduation. We started packing tonight because it was our last night at Gallagher. We saved one outfit for tomorrow plus our graduation gowns an caps. I fell asleep dreaming of Zach. It was our wedding day and I was walking down the aisle when Tina called out, "Cammie is it true that Zach is actually a Russian mobster posing as a spy to get information from you?"

Then I looked back at Zach and he looked like a mob boss. He was holding a machine gun and was smoking a cigar. He then aimed the gun at me and fired. I woke up before the bullets hit me. I was sweating. I got up and took a shower. My internal clock told me it was six A.M. We didn't have any classes today, instead it was graduation for the seniors. The other students were leaving today. Once I had showered and was dressed I took the ring off the chain I had put it on and slipped it on my finger. I was admiring it when I saw Macey look at me.

"Can I be your wedding planner?" she asked me still half asleep.

"Yeah," I told her and she fell back asleep. I snuck out of the room with the ring still on my finger. I was walking towards Zach's room when I ran into Mr. Solomon.

"Excuse me Cammie," Mr. Solomon said as he glanced down. We were right near a window and my ring caught the light. I quickly put it behind my back.

"I'm gonna go now," I said trying to sidestep Mr. Solomon. He looked at me. I was leaving when he grabbed my arm. I reacted like spies do. I shifted my feet and used his body weight to flip him on his back. Only thing was I was holding onto him with my right hand. He grabbed it and was looking at the ring.

"What have we here?" Mr. Solomon asked examining the ring. I tried to yank my hand away but he held on.

"Nothing," I lied trying to get away, "Excuse me, Mr. Solomon but I need to be somewhere." Where I had to be, I had no idea.

"Who gave it to you?" he asked me looking at my face.

"Za-Macey," I said thinking fast. I chose Macey because she's rich. He looked at me.

"Who is Za-Macey?" he asked me as he got to his feet. I looked at him and sighed.

"Macey, you know Macey McHenry," I said the lie coming easier this time. He looked at me.

"Why did she give it to you? Why are you wearing it on your ring finger?" he asked again an eyebrow raised. He was good and he knew it.

"Uh…she…um…didn't get it for me okay. Gotta go bye!" I said sailing past him and sliding down the banister. I then went under the staircase and took a secret passage way to the main hall. When I got there Mr. Solomon was standing there.

"Ms. Morgan when I ask you a question I want the truth," Mr. Solomon said eying me suspiciously. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I so didn't want to tell him.

"Mr. Solomon when I lie and avoid telling you, it means I don't want you to know. So please excuse me," I said looking him in the eye. I saw the corners of his mouth tilt up.

"Very well. I guess I'll just have to ask your father or mother about it," he said and then before I knew it I was lying flat on my back. I was getting up when Mr. Solomon threw a kick. I caught his foot and spun him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he got up and was in the fighting stance.

"Making sure you're ready for the outside world. And I'm going to fight you until you tell me about the ring. Although I have a few guesses of my own," he told me as he threw a punch. I blocked it and kicked him in the gut. I missed though, and he moved out of the way.

"If I win you leave me alone and forget about the ring," I told him as he tried to kick me. I caught his foot and yanked up. He fell on his back. I put my foot on his throat watching his hands to make sure they weren't going to throw me off.

"Deal," Mr. Solomon said with a smile. I have a habit of bringing a couple Napotine patches with me where ever I go. I pulled one out and before Mr. Solomon could blink I slapped it on his forehead. Before he fell unconscious he tripped me. When I looked up I saw Zach smiling down at me.

A/N: What'd you think? I put up her engagement ring but the site isn't working so I'll have to redo it. To see the ring just copy and paste from my profile.(It's at the very bottom) I also put her wedding ring(the one that Zach will put on at the wedding). I also put her dress and the bridesmaids and the maids of honor dresses up too. Once I start the next story. Lol. I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanks for reading. Please review! =D


	23. Chapter 23

Cam's pov

He held out his hand and helped me up.

* * *

Zach's pov

I woke up and was going to Cammie's room when I saw her standing over Mr. Solomon and then she slapped a Napotine patch on his forehead. I saw him trip her and she went flying. I saw she had the ring on her finger.

"What was that all about?" I asked her as she dusted herself off. She blushed.

"Nothing, he was just wondering about the ring. So he challenged me to a fight. He's supposed to forget all about the ring now," she told me with a smile.

"I thought I told you to take it off," I said with a grin. But I liked her wearing it.

"But it's too pretty to keep off my finger," she told me and I stepped closer and kissed her.

"Fine. Just take it off before the graduation ceremony," I told her kissing her again. I felt her nod against my lips.

"What are you doing up this early?" I asked her, knowing she could say the same to me.

"I was coming to look for you," she told me blushing slightly. I smiled at her.

"That's what I was doing," I told her kissing her again. I never wanted to let her go. She felt so good in my arms.

"Bex, Liz, Macey, and I are going to get an apartment once we graduate. That is until we get married," she told me with a smile. I had my arms around her waist and she had hers around my neck. That's when I saw Mr. Solomon wasn't on the floor. He was standing against the wall smiling.

"How much did you hear and see?" I asked him and Cammie looked back and had a quizzical look on her face.

"That's what the ring is for then. I'm immune to Napotine patches now. Ever since last year when you guys won by knocking me out with one," Mr. Solomon said pushing off against the wall.

"You can't tell anyone. Especially not my dad or mom," Cammie said to him. He nodded.

"I figured as much," he said with a smirk, "Just remember to invite me to your wedding." He then walked off.

"I think now you should take it off now, just so you don't forget later," I told her slipping the ring off her finger. I already asked Grant and Jonas to be my groomsmen. I planned to ask Hunter.

"Fine," she grumbled putting it back onto the chain that was around her neck. That's when we heard people starting to wake up.

"We better get back to our rooms," I said with a smirk. She punched me playfully in the arm. Then we went to our rooms.

* * *

Cam's pov

"Where were you Cammie?" Bex asked grabbing her cap and gown.

"Solomon found out," I stated flatly grabbing my own cap and gown. They all stopped what they were doing.

"How?" they asked mouths opened wide. I sighed they would want the whole story. So I told them.

"You took Mr. Solomon in a fight?" Bex asked with a grin. I nodded.

"That's bloody brilliant, Cam," she told me, "too bad Mr. Solomon is immune to Napotine patches." We all laughed.

"Come on. We better get going otherwise we're going to be late," Liz said her gown hanging over her arm and her cap in her hand. We all went downstairs. We had a delicious breakfast. Not that breakfast wasn't always delicious but it was even more so today. I would miss being cooked for.

"Welcome seniors to your last breakfast at Gallagher. I hope you do well in your lives whatever you may choose to do. As you know today is graduation. So once you finish eating I would like all of you to join us outside for the ceremony," my mom told everyone with a smile. I looked at all my teachers.

When I saw Mr. Solomon he smiled at me. When we finished eating everyone stood up and put on our gowns. They were pink. The guys had blue gowns. I guess the pink meant a girls school. I'm sure they would be changing them in the future because of the boys. Then we all went outside.

I had my friends on one side and my finance on the other. Finance, it sounded funny but it sounded right. He was holding my hand. When we went outside there was chairs lined up in rows. Then there was a podium in front with a banner that said 'Congratulations class of 2009!' I smiled. We sat in a row. Then my mom stood at the podium. Teachers were in the very front row.

Then one by one we were called by my mom. Bex was called first out of all of my friends. Then Zach. Then Macey. And then me. My mom whispered in my ear, "I know about it." I didn't have time to reply but I walked down. More people were called and so was Liz. Then the teachers got up. Mr. Solomon was first.

"I would like to say. When you go out and do your jobs, notice things. And stick to your cover no matter what. You were an excellent class and I believe you will do good in whatever job you decide to get. Now, the first award is the best disguises go to Rebecca Baxter and Macey McHenry. These two cleverly dressed up like each other and we couldn't tell," Mr. Solomon said holding out two papers. Bex and Macey went up and got them.

"Now for the best pavement artist. I think we all know who it will be…Ms. Cameron Morgan," he said with a smile as I walked up and got the paper. Then he sat down. All the teachers went up I think everyone got at least one award. I got two. Mr. Smith gave me one for successfully being able to tail him. Then after all the awards had been given out we went back inside. People from all the alphabet organizations came. I got at least ten cards. Then Zach pulled me away.

"Zach come on, we need to be back there," I told him laughing. He smiled.

"Come on Cammie, just for a little. I've already got a bunch of cards," he said pulling me down the hallway. Kissing me.

"Stop it," I said giggling. I punched him in the ribs playfully.

* * *

Zach's pov

We had finally graduated and now Cammie didn't want to come with me. I wasn't going to do anything really serious. I made plans for that. It was all set. But it wasn't for today.

"What are two doing?" a voice behind us asked. Cammie abruptly turned and straightened.

"Nothing," I answered my face straight. He looked at us and Cammie just stayed were she was which was in my arms except for her posture, which was not normal.

"So where are you two going?" the man asked looking around. I sighed.

"Just down the hall. If you don't mind my asking, who are you?" I said studying him.

"A guy from the CIA. Special task force CIA," he told us, "you must be Zachary Goode and Cameron Morgan. I've heard a lot about you two."

"You have?" Cammie asked surprised. Everybody's heard of us, I thought.

"Yes, you found Agent Goode," the CIA agent said. We both nodded.

"Do you need something?" Cammie asked the guy. He chuckled.

"Well we want to recruit you," he said handing us cards. We took them. I put mine with the rest of the ones I had.

"Okay. Well we're not making any decisions right now. When we decide we'll tell you," I told him. He nodded and walked away.

* * *

Cam's pov

CIA special task force wanted to recruit us. That's cool. But I wasn't sure what organization I wanted to work for yet. Just like Zach had told the guy.

"So want to resume where we left off?" Zach asked me with a smile before he leaned down and kissed me.

"They're going to wonder where we are," I told him grabbing his hand and dragging him back towards the party. My mom and dad came up to us.

"Congratulations to both of you," mom said to us. She was looking at me.

"Can I talk to Cammie alone for a sec?" she asked dad and Zach. They nodded and walked off.

"You're engaged, huh?" she asked her voice bittersweet. I nodded. No point in denying it now.

"He's a good guy," she said with a smile.

"Yeah he is. I wasn't going to tell anyone yet. Dad doesn't like Zach. Why?" I asked her curious about why he doesn't like Zach. I mean Zach had helped save me and my dad.

"Your father has missed so much that he still thinks of you as a little girl. He doesn't want to see his girl grow up so fast… yet," she told me smiling but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I love you and dad," I told her giving her a hug.

"We love you too," she told me then she let me go. Once the party was over some seniors were going to stay tonight and some weren't. Liz, Bex, Macey, Zach, and I weren't staying the night. We had gotten a couple hotel rooms for two nights. Those two days we were going to look for a big enough apartments for us all. We also looked for jobs that weren't spy jobs…for now.

A/N: What'd you think? The next chapter will be the last chapter. =( It will be like an epilogue before the story I'll write for their wedding. =) I think I might get that chapter up today or tomorrow. I'm not sure. I put up the rings on my profile take a look. They should both work now. If they don't PM me and I'll send you the link. I also have the dresses up. So if you want to look at those. Those are for the next story but I already have them. Look at them and tell me your opinion please. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought. =D


	24. Chapter 24

Cam's pov

It had been three days since graduation. We had an apartment and we were all moved in. Zach had one in the same building. It was a floor down. I spent a lot of time there but I always came back to sleep in my own bed. Today Zach had some kind of surprise for me. I was working at the old fashion diner. I was also free to wear my engagement ring. That I was happy about. I was working when I saw Dillon, Josh, and Deedee come in. They sat at one of my tables. I took out the notepad even though I didn't need it. I put on a smile and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Cammie and I'll be your server today. What can I get you all?" I asked my smile still on. I was required to say my name. They all just stared at me.

"Why are you working here Gallagher girl? You don't want to float by on your daddy's money?" Dillon asked me with an evil smirk. I just ignored him.

"It's nice to see you Cammie. How have you been?" Deedee asked me. I smiled. I always liked Deedee. She was too nice to hate.

"I'm good. And you?" I asked her. The sun caught my ring and her attention turned towards it.

"I'm good too. You're engaged?" she asked me looking at the ring. She was holding my hand looking at the ring.

"Josh isn't this beautiful?" she asked him totally unaware of how uncomfortable he was. He just mumbled 'uh-huh.'

"Who's the lucky guy?" she asked me and I had to smile when I thought of him.

"Zach. That last night I saw Josh on the street after Zach punched him he proposed to me," I told them sighing at remembering the proposal.

"Zach punched Josh?" Deedee asked confused. I nodded.

"It was a while ago. What can I get you guys?" I asked again. They placed their orders and I got it for them. I finished at five o'clock and Zach came and picked me up. He had acquired a car once we graduated and it was kind of a surprise that he got a car. He just got it. I didn't ask how and he didn't tell. He walked in and wrapped his arms around my middle.

"I have a surprise for you. Your roommates don't expect you back until morning," Zach said with a devilish grin. I smiled at him. He pulled on my hand and led me outside. Once outside he started kissing me.

"What was that for?" I asked him with a smile. He grinned at me.

"Just an preview of later tonight," he told me kissing me again.

* * *

Zach's pov

I had a plan for later. I saw Josh in the shadows but I ignored him. I could see the pain and sadness filling his face. Cammie was mine and not his and he had to except that. I was going to be with Cammie all night. I drove her to the apartment building. We climbed two flights of stairs to my apartment door. I unlocked the door and I could see the surprise on Cammie's face. I had put candles on almost every surface. They were all lit and I had spread rose petals around.

"Zach this is beautiful," she breathed looking around. She put her purse down and took off her jacket. She slipped off her shoes and socks. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her towards the bedroom. I pushed her down on the bed and kissed her slowly. She looked into my eyes and I saw all the love and the passion.

"I love you Zach," she told me kissing me on the lips. We scooted up on the bed and I took off my shirt.

"I love you too Cammie," I whispered as her hands played across my chest. Then she smiled.

"Nice abs," she said with a laugh and then I proceeded to kiss her moving her shirt up until it was off. It was pretty serious.

* * *

Cam's pov

We were finally going to do it. I knew Zach had been waiting for a while. He had wanted to the night he proposed to me. He had really nice abs. I even told him so. He kissed me slowly. Starting from the bottom working his way up. His lips were warm. We went slowly soft music playing in the background. It was then that we made love for the first time.

A/N: What'd you think? It's the last chapter. ='( sniff sniff lol. Well I hoped you liked it. I don't know when I will start the next story and it will be called A Spy Wedding or something similar to that. I hope you'll read that once I put it up. Thanks for being such awesome readers, I couldn't have asked for a better crowd. Thanks for all the reviewers(you're awesome)! Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, and supporting me! =D Now please review, that is if you don't mind. =) lol


End file.
